Kickin' It One-Shots
by Drama Queen 478
Summary: Just a couple of one-shots about our favorite Disney XD couple. Kick! This is my first time writing so take it easy on me. Well you are probably bored out of your mind so... Without further a do... Presenting! The first chapter! Tough Love! Btw I don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim's POV**

I ran, ran, ran from the one and only Jack Brewer. I couldn't believe he did this to me! I mean we were never a couple and he didn't even know I liked him, but still if he was going to break my heart why did he have to do it with the slut of the century! Oh, sorry you are probably confused.

**-FlashBack-**

I woke up and the sun was shining in my face. I got out of my bed smiling to myself because today was the day. I was determined to let Jack know how I feel about him because, well I don't know why, but I know I can't keep living like this. If he didn't feel the same way I would just have to deal with it. I went to the bathroom and was greeted with a puffy pale face and my honey blonde hair all over the place! I sat down and washed my face and brushed my teeth; after that I applied my favorite lip stick, which was from the brand baby lips (the purple one). Then I applied mascara from the brand Maybelline new york the rocket. After that I brushed my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail letting a large piece of my bangs escape. I walked to school and as I passed everyone in the hall I received at least 16 wolf whistles. I would've done something, but I was trying to find Jack. As I kept walking I was beginning to have second thoughts, but I pushed those aside when I saw the cafeteria door open. **(A/N SORRY, BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO SET THIS SCENE)**. When I opened the door I saw Jack making out with Stephanie! Tears flushed over my face. I hated him. I hated Jack Brewer! I guess they recognized my presence because they both pulled away and at instinct I ran.

**-FlashBack Over-**

I could hear Jack calling my name, but I completely ignored it. Did he honestly think I wanted to talk to him at the moment?! Well, he could go suck a dick! What a man whore! I know that was mean, but hey I'm upset give me a break. I finally found myself at the park me and Jack went to when Randy cheated on me. I sat down on the bench and started cleaning my mascara off my face. All of the sudden I felt someone sit next to me. I shift myself to see of course Jack! Ugh, hasn't he done enough!

**Jack's POV**

Okay, I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't trying to hurt Kim! I love her why would I do that! What really happened was that I walked into school when Stephanie approached me. She asked me out and of course I said no, but she wouldn't leave me alone. Then she pushed me into the cafeteria and kissed me and I couldn't get her off of me. When I finally accomplished that Kim had run out.

_Jack: Kim, please I'm sorry just let me explain._

_Kim: Don't touch me! I hate you! I can't believe you would do this to me_

What did she mean? Does she like me?

_Jack: Kimmy look at me_

By now I placed me hand on her chin and made her eyes meet mine.

_Kim: Jack, please haven't you hurt me enough!_

_Jack: Kim, I didn't kiss Stephanie cuz I wanted to. She asked me out and I said no, but she pushed me into the cafeteria and kissed me. Please, forgive me!_

She sniffles

_Kim: I don't know. I feel like I can't go through anymore heart breaks._

Then she noticed what she said her eyes widened.

_Jack: Does that mean that you like me?_

_Kim: Fine yes, but just forget I ever said it. As a matter a fact forget that we even met cuz right now I'm pissed._

She got up and started to walk away, but I grabbed her by wrist and spun her so that she face me. Then, I did what I always wanted to do. I kissed her.

**Kim's POV**

Jack kissed me And the feeling was unexplainable! Forget sparks I felt fireworks! I melted into the kiss and he snaked his arms around me waist while mine went around his neck. His tongue swiped the bottom of my lip asking for access,which I gladly granted. After what seemed like an eternity we finally pulled away remembering that air was necessary. We were both smiling like idiots.

_Jack: Does this mean you forgive me?_

I rolled my eyes

_Kim: Yes, you idiot_

_Jack: Good... Kimmy will you be my girlfriend?_

At that I punched him in the shoulder. I HATED that nickname, it makes me seem so weak and girly. Blah!

_Jack: Owwww, what the hell!_

_Kim: DON'T CALL ME KIMMY! And yes._

_Jack: Yes, what?_

_Kim: Yes, I will be your girlfriend._

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and we walked together hand in hand.

Okay so maybe I don't hate Jack Brewer.


	2. Truth or Dare

**Jack's POV**

I was on my way to the dojo when Rudy called and canceled. I didn't want to go back home because, well I need some time away from my parents! Right now, I was standing outside of the dojo and I saw the lights on which only meant that Kim made the boys work out any way.

"Hey guys and Kim." I said as I entered the dojo. I was greeted by a chorus of hey's.

"C'mon be a man and get back up!" Kim said as she looked down at Jerry;

the poor guy never saw it coming.

"Take it easy Kim, sheesh! Esta muchacha esta loca como si fuera que

me queria matar!" Jerry answered. (**A/N that means: " This girl is crazy,**

**as if she wanted to kill me!"**)

**Kim's POV**

UGH! I hate this, Jack constantly refuses to spar with me so I am stuck with Jerry! Don't get me wrong I love him, but the only way I can get better is by being challenged!

"Hey guys, why don't we all hang out here instead of practicing cuz I honestly don't want to." Jack said.

"Sure why not." I answered.

"Oh, so when we get here you force us to practice, but now that Jackie doesn't want to you don't want to either! Hmmmmm, I'm starting to think you do have a-" Jerry was cut off by me flipping him.

"Woah, Kim take it easy!" Jack said.

"Well, how about we play a little game like ummmmm truth or dare" said

Milton.

"Okay, but can I please invite a girl or two because I really don't

want it to just be me and you guys... No offense!" I answered/begged. They said sure and I called Grace and Julie. They arrived literally two minutes later and we got started hmmmmmm this should be fun! *evil

smirk*

**Jack's POV**

We decided to play truth or dare and Jerry started.

"Grace" Jerry said.

"Truth" Grace answered immediately.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?" Jerry asked while Grace's eyes widened.

"Dare!" She screamed

"Okay, I dare you to answer the question!" (**A/N who remembers this?**)

"Ugh, fine! I haven't had it yet!" Grace admitted. Just then guilt

flushed over Jerry's face.

"I'm so sorry!" Jerry said.

"Nah, I'm cool with it," she said giving him a warm smile.

"Okay, my turn... Kim, truth or dare?" Grace asked

"Ummmmm dare" Kim answered confidence, which was flushed away when she

saw the look on Grace's face.

"I dare you to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the game while he has

his shirt off!" Kim's eyes widened, but I didn't mind one bit I stood

up and took my shirt off.

**Kim's POV**

Note to self ' Remember to kill Grace later'. I sat on Jack's lap and

felt tingles rush through me. I couldn't help but notice how ripped he

was. Damn, karate has done him well; I mean fifteen and he already has

a six pack! Woah, what did I just say.. Okay let's pretend that NEVER

happened.

We continued with the game for about an hour. Grace actually ended up

making out with Jerry, Milton and Julie ended up getting together and

now I am dying to kill Grace.

" Kim, truth or dare" Jack asked me.

" Well, I learned my lesson before so truth!" I thought I saved myself

from embarrassment, but when I saw Jack's face I knew I was screwed!

" What size bra are you?" Jack asked

" You perverted man whore!" I answered, but of course he just chuckled.

" Fine, 36 B... HAPPY?!" I answered

"I was just kidding, but know I know what to get you for your birthday!"

Jack answered.

**Jack's POV**

I asked Kim what her bra size was and she actually answered! Damn, we should play truth or dare more often. I felt Kim hit me in the back of the head because well, I was being stupid.

After a few more rounds Grace finally asked me " Truth or dare?"

"Dare," I answered.

" I dare you to make out with Kim."

Kim's eyes widened again and I blushed a bit, but I wasn't going to protest because I WANTED to kiss her. I cupped my hand on her cheek and started leaning in. After what

felt like an eternity our lips finally connected. It was the best feeling in the world! Better than the patriots felt when they won the Revolutionary War! Did I seriously just think that! I've been spending WAY to much time with Milton. I got a boost of courage and bit her bottom lip gently letting her know I wanted access. She granted it and we continued like this until my arms made their way down to her wait while hers went up to me neck. I began playing with he hair, well, more like moving it out of her face. Then she pulled away because air became necessary for the both of us. We looked to see that the guys left. How nice! Now it's going to be awkward!

"Look Kim, I know you aren't really looking for a relationship, but-"

She interrupted me with a short yet equally passionate kiss.

"Of course I will be your girlfriend Jack." She answered. Then as if on

cue all the guys and their girlfriends walked in screaming "Kick

prevails!" Hehe, man I love these guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack's POV**

I walked into the dojo only to find Kim beating a poor dummy senseless. No, not Jerry, but a training dummy. She was hitting the thing so hard that its head flew off... and she barely punched it! Being the amazing, nice, and sweet friend I am ( yes, I know I'm cocky) I asked her what was wrong.

"NOTHING!" Kim snapped.

" Kim I know you better than that, just tell me what's wrong." I responded.

" It's nothing really, just a little out of it" Kim responded. Now she was more relaxed; of course I didn't believe that, but I decided to drop it for now. As if on cue Jerry, Milton, and Eddie walked in.

" Milton, Eddie, you are wrong! Santa Claus himself told me the he thought chocolate cookies are total swag yo!" I heard Jerry say.

" Jerry, for the last time it is scientifically proven that Santa Claus is a mythical figure!" Milton counter-argued.

" Besides if Santa were real he would eat vanilla cookies and plain milk like in the movies!" Eddie added

I rolled my eyes at them; don't get me wrong I love them, but they were simply, what's the word... IDIOTS! Just then my cell phone rang... It was Rudy... Wait what?

"Hello" I answered

" Hey, Jack I can't make it to practice today, but if you want you can give it a shot or you guys can just lock up and head home" Rudy said.

"Ummmmm, sure I guess." I answered

"Kay thanks...Tootsie what the hell!" Rudy screamed, Tootsie probably ate his phone...AGAIN! At that I hung up.

**Kim's POV**

I was so sick and tired of Lindsay! All freaking day she has been flirting with Jack and he has done nothing about it! Okay, so maybe I do have a crush on him, but if you tell anybody I will find you and break your arm off! Anyways, I decided to let off some steam by going to the dojo a bit earlier than usual. After an hour of beating a dummy Jack asked me what was wrong, but I didn't tell him. Then he told us that Rudy couldn't make it, so we were all about to go home.

"Hey, guys instead of spending of Fridays alone why don't you guys come over for a while?" I asked.

"Sorry Kim, I would love to but I have a date with Mika tonight. Duces!" Answered Jerry.

"Me and Julie are starting our science fair project tonight, maybe another time." Milton excused.

"First off I just don't want to go, and second I have a date with Grace!" Answered Eddie. Then they all walked out of the dojo arguing about whether they should go on a double date. Which is actually the smartest thing I've heard them arguing about.

"We'll, than I will just go home then see ya later Jack." I answered trying to avoid an awkward moment, which he probably didn't understand because just as I was leaving he grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, I never said no and I don't want to go home yet." He said. Just as I was about to reject, I caved in and we walked to my house. God this is going to be awkward.

**Jack's POV**

Wow, Kim must be really mad because she didn't even want me to come over. Okay, now I sound like obsessed teenage girl. Anyways, we walked into her house and went upstairs to her room.

"Well, you wanted to come so what do you want to do?" She asked coldly.

"We could see a movie if you want."

"Yeah, whatever." Kim answered rolling her eyes. Okay what is up with her!?

"Okay, what is your problem! First, you completely tune me out at the dojo, then you refuse to spar with me for the first time EVER! Then you ignore me when I ask you questions. Then when the rest of the guys couldn't come you pretended as if I didn't exist! And now you can't even talk to me without answering coldly or rolling your eyes!" I busted out. I could tell she was surprised, but she quickly recovered.

"It's not my fault that your so oblivious to everything! That you don't take the time to understand me! That you are full of it that you don't even see how much it hurts me!" Now it was my turn to be taken back. What is she talking about? Before I could actually ask that, she calmed down answered.

"Jack, Lindsay did nothing but flirt with you today. And the worst part is she was doing it for attention! How could you let yourself be tricked by someone like her!" Okay, now I'm even more confused! I'm not dating Lindsay... GROSS! It's like eating burgers!

"Kim what are you talking about I don't like Lindsay." I said putting disgust into saying 'Lindsay'.

"Then why do you constantly let her manipulate you?" Kim exclaimed.

"Because she knows that I would do anything to protect you, besides I didn't even notice she was flirting with me today." Yes, it was true that Lindsay ALWAYS knew how to control me, but it WAS AND IS because of Kim.

"Really?" Kim asked. I could tell she was more than shocked.

"Kim look I like you not Lindsay. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but please don't let this make things awkward between us." I finished.

**Kim POV**

Ha! Awkward? Yes, I finally know he likes me! Hallelujah! Woah, Kim relax! Before he could leave a grabbed his hand causing for chills to rush up my spine.

**Jack's POV**

"Oh no you don't". Kim whispered into my ear softly which caused for me to get goosebumps which I would never admit to her. Before I could respond she kissed me. At first I was a taken back but I quickly recovered and kissed back. The kiss was lustful, sweet yet fierce, it was like it was meant to be. Okay, I have to stop watching telenovelas! Every way it was true. I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I made my way to her waist. Sadly, the moment was ruined when her mom walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Her mom asked/teased.

"Sorry mom." Kim said. As her mom headed down the stairs.

"It's okay, remember to use protection!" She shouted from the bottom of the staircase.

"MOM!" Kim shouted back obviously embarrassed, but she was only answered by a chuckle.

"You know we should take your moms advice." I joked/whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened, but before she could answer I kissed her and we spent the rest of day enjoying each others company. That and making out. What I'm a teenage boy you can't really blame me.


	4. Fear or Love

**Kim's POV**

I am currently sitting in the police station. No, this time it wasn't  
me. Okay, so it wasn't me alone. You know what, I'll explain through  
a flashback.

**-FlashBack-**

"Kimmy!" My younger sister Chastity said dragged.

"Chastity!" I answered copying her tone of voice.

"Give me money!" She said continuing to drag her words.

"Yea, no!" I said as she rolled her eyes. You see Chastity was a year  
younger than me and we were really close. We also had the same temper,  
but you could never guess we were sisters. She had light brown hair  
with ice blue eyes. Her lips were rose pink and her hair was curly  
while mine was straight. Oh and she gets into A LOT of trouble! My  
thoughts were interrupted when we entered a frozen yogurt shop...mmmmm  
I love frozen yogurt.

"Oh hey Kim. What's up?" Jack said taking a seat at the table where me  
and Chastity were.

"Nothing much. Just eating fro-yo. I said not looking up from the cup  
I was currently devouring.

" Kim slow down, it isn't Jack's dick... It's frozen yogurt." Chastity  
said teasing me. Jack stifled a laugh as I blushed bright red of  
embarrassment. Then I took my water bottle and swung at her with it  
(not hard enough, or fast enough as she deserved). She fell of the  
chair and stood up rubbing her butt.

"Jeez, relax child!" She said.

"I'm older than you!" I pointed out.

"Touchè." She said while raising a brow. Then she just walked off.  
Only heaven knows what that child is up to.

**-LineBreak-**

I was laying on Jacks lap at the park bench tired of looking for  
Chastity. I was about to give up and go home. That's when I heard a  
screech; I looked at Jack and he nods signaling that he thought it was  
Chastity too. We both sprinted toward the sound. After two seconds I  
came to a halt only to see my sister on the floor with blood streaks on  
her cheek.

"You shouldn't mess with people older than you sweetie." The person  
currently in front of her said mocking a "baby voice." I smirked at  
the fact that the person didn't know who Chastity was. Jack was about  
to pounce on him/her when I stopped him. He looked at me confused.

"Trust me, Chastity can handle this." I said reassuringly. Jack didn't  
look convinced until she went into full on kick-ass mode. She kicked  
the person in the temple and as they stumbled she got up into her  
fighting stance. Then someone else came at her (from behind) and she  
did a roundhouse kick. They immediately fell to the ground, but she  
was met by a flying fist from the mystery person. Wait, that's  
Vanessa! Damn, shit is going down! Chastity caught Vanessa's fist and  
flipped her. Then some girl, who's name is apparently Lisa, kicked  
Chastity in the side which made her stumble. However, she quickly  
regained her balanced and punched her aiming for the face, but Lisa  
moved and she punched her boob making her fall down in pain. Then some  
chick named Caroline tackled Chastity to the ground. Chastity flipped  
them over so she was on top and started pulling her hair...HARD! Then  
Caroline flipped Chastity off and got up, which was a big mistake cuz  
Chastity took her by the hair yet again and pulled her back and when  
she forked forward Chastity kicked her square the face knocking her  
out. Chastity smirked, but then yelped in pain when she realized that  
during the fight Vanessa cut her leg with a pocket knife. Oh hell no!

"I told you not to mess with me!" Vanessa said evilly. This pissed me  
off so I went may-ham on her. I kicked the pocket knife outta her hand,  
but she pushed me before I could catch it. To my surprise Jack was  
just sitting there. Okay, what is he up to? I pushed aside that  
thought when Vanessa punched me. I fell and she walked up to me with  
the pocket knife in her hand. Thinking quickly I swiped my feet under  
hers causing for her to trip and the knife flew out of her hand. Jack  
caught it and threw it to me.

"Revenge is sweet. And best served cold!" I said before I swiftly  
swiped it against her leg. I didn't make the wound deep though, just  
like a cut you get after stepping on some glass. I turned around only  
to see Jack was fighting off some guys named Brandon and Victor; why  
don't I know any of these people?Unfortunately, the police arrived and  
thought I was hurting her so now I'm screwed.

**-FlashBack Over-**

"I was defending myself! And my sister!" I screamed at the cop in front  
of me.

"Do you have proof?" He asked. I opened my mouth to answer, but was  
interrupting when Jack stepped into the room and said,

"Yea, I witnessed the whole thing." The cop looked at Vanessa who  
squirmed under his glare.

"Alright you're free to go." He said as Chastity bolted out the minute  
she heard the word 'alright'. I let out the breath I was holding when  
I got outside of the police station.

"Thank you soooo much!" I said while hugging Jack. He chuckled.

"You know, I knew you were tough, but I've never seen you react that  
way before." He said smirking.

"Yea, well people can mess with me but mess with my sister and you just  
dug your own grave" I said

"That's what I love about you. You put others before yourself, you  
take chances and make sacrifices that other wouldn't dare to." He said  
sweetly causing for me to blush.

"So, you do it too." I said while shrugging.

"The difference is you do it out of love, I do it out of fear." He said  
and kissed me. The kiss was sweet yet lustful; it was passionate yet  
fearless. It made me feel desired and loved and respected. His tongue  
swiped the bottom of my lip and I granted him access. We battled for  
dominance, which of course he won. That's when Chastity interrupted.

"Ewwwww gross! Get a room! And more importantly a condom cuz you'll  
need it." She said causing the both of us to blush three shades of red.  
Then he kissed my cheek and we walked back to my house, fingers  
intertwined. Oh and, I'm still virgin don't worry.

* * *

**Sent from my iPod**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Okay, so my last one-shot has been getting well interesting reactions. People seem to think that I stole this idea from a story called Her Addiction. Well, I'm here to tell you that I didn't. I do read the story, but I haven't read it since chapter five has been updated because I'm grounded (yup, I'm sneaking the iPad). Anyways, I didn't steal it! The plots aren't even the same! The only similarity is that Kim has a younger sister who happens to get into a fight! Besides, the way the fight started is ten times as different as the one in Her Addiction (I read it after I got the review and after I got the PM's). I got the idea for this one-shot from my younger sister, my hell whole of a life, and a dream I keep having, but keep waking up before it finishes. I just put the pieces together and out came this one-shot. I would never do something like that considering I CAN get into serious legal trouble if someone wanted to take it to extremes. I respect the writers enough to not steal their ideas, I would've asked for permission. Please don't hate me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**No One's POV**

Kim Crawford's life was anything but perfect. As a matter a fact, she didn't even know her reason for living anymore. She had lost her father in a car accident a week ago, her mother can't take care of her because she isn't her legal guardian and either way doesn't have the financial standing for it (her parents were divorced), she was broken, she lost everything except for her friends who don't even know what's going on. Everyday she would put on a fake smile when in reality her whole world was broken. The only thing she had left to look forward to is to seeing her friends everyday... Or so she thought.

**Donna's POV**

I was walking down the halls when I saw something truly terrifying to they eyes... Kim Crawford! God, I hate her! She's so perfect, she's blonde and doesn't need to wear make-up, she has all the guys around her finger and she's pep squad captain not to mention one of the best black belts in Seaford. Worst of all, she is Jack's best friend! I can't even get his attention no matter what I do.

"Move Crawfish!" I screamed.

"Why don't you say excuse me Hoebin!" She countered.

"Cuz I'm to pretty for that, what's your excuse?" I yelled back.

"I can actually catch a boys attention." She countered in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Whatever!" I exclaimed while rolling my eyes.

**Kim's POV**

When Donna called me Crawfish I almost cried! I know I'm not the type of girl to do that, but I've been through a lot. I don't even have parents! I live alone and I'm fifteen! If the cops find out I'm screwed! I just want to get through this day and go to the dojo to blow off some steam. I've been doing that so much lately that I'm actually a belt higher than Jack.

**-Time Elapse-**

The day passed and I walked to the dojo. As I was walking I got this strange feeling, like something bad was going to happen to me. Oh well, things can't get any worse can they? I almost reached the dojo and was about to enter, but what I saw... Just ruined my life a whole lot more! There it was in front of me; oh what a beautiful freaking view! Note the sarcasm. Jack was swallowing faces with another girl! I felt tears building up in my eyes, I turned on my heel and ran. I ran as if my life depended on it mostly because I didn't want anybody to see me crying. I sat on the park bench and I felt like listening to music.

_All along it was a fever_  
_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_  
_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_  
_He said, if you dare come a little closer_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

_It's not much of a life you're living_  
_It's not just something you take, it's given_

_Round and around and around and around we go_  
_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay_

_Oohh the reason I hold on_  
_Oohh cause I need this hole gone_  
_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_  
_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving_

_Not really sure how to feel about it_  
_Something in the way you move_  
_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_  
_It takes me all the way_  
_I want you to stay..! Stay..._

I concluded my mini concert and heard clapping. I turned around to see Jack. Ugh! FML!

"Wow you have a really nice voice." Jack said while sitting next to me.

" Yea whatever." I said shifting away from him so that he wouldn't see my tears.

"Well, someone's snappy! Is everything alright?" He joked then asked.

"I'm fine!" I scoffed.

"Why are you- wait, are you on your period?" He asked as if he knew he was right.

"That's non of your freaking business you dirty nipple sucker!" I snapped back. Where did that come from?

"Sorry, just tying to lighten the mood."" He said getting up.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in it today. Anyways, what do you want?" I said still getting out that I'm mad.

"Well, we were at practice and I noticed that you weren't there which is weird since you are always the first one there." He explained. I rolled my eyes at how well he knew me. Sometimes it's sweet and other times it just pisses me off.

"Dude, you sound like my stalker." I said, but he just laughed.

"I'm sorry for caring for my best friend, which by the way I have to tell you something." He answered.

"Like what? Like the fact that you have a girlfriend and didn't even bother telling me!" I said raising my voice toward the end. I could tell he was taken back by this, but I didn't care because at the moment my emotions were just turned off.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think it was the right time." He answered.

"Not the right time? We're best friends! You know me better than I know myself and I can't even know something as simple as you having a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Kim I- wait a second. Are you reacting this way because you have a crush on me?" He asked smirking. Well, that did it, he's a dead man.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. I grabbed his arm and flipped him... Hard!

"Sheesh Kim relax!" He exclaimed getting up while rubbing his head.

"You were annoying me! You know what, call me when your ego isn't as big as Texas you jerk!" I screamed and started walking away.

"Kim wait! I'm sorry, look why don't you come and meet her?" He offered/asked.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Please! I can't have my best friend and my girlfriend enemies! You two are two out three of the most important girls in my life!" He said. Awwww, he's so sweet! Pull it together Kim!

"No! N-O! I don't want to besides I can't afford another girl that hates me!" I said.

"Who said she hates you? C'mon please?" He begged.

"Fine!" I said caving in. This should be interesting.


	7. Part 2

**Thanks, for everything! I admit I did over react a bit, but anyways thanks.**

* * *

_**Part 2**_

**Kim's POV**

Okay so I met Jack's girlfriend over a week ago. She was really cool at first, you know she was so excited to meet me and she gave me her number, she let me borrow make-up when I needed it. She was really cool; until yesterday. You know what, look over here and you'll see what happened... No, no, it's over here.

**-Flashback-**

"Hey Kimmy!" Jack said walking towards me hand-in-hand with Miranda.

"Call me Kimmy one more time and I will nuder you with just my foot!" I said dangerously. **(A/N: not sure if I spelled that right. I meant nuder as in the surgery a male has in order to not have children.)**

"Sheesh Kim relax!" Jack exclaimed.

"Well, thank you for scaring my boyfriend." Miranda said in a playfull yet harsh manner.

"Wow, that's nice! My own girlfriend takes my best friend's side!" Jack said sarcastically before bidding us goodbye and heading off to class.

"So, Miranda; how do you think your relationship with Jack is going?" I asked kindly.

"Oh shut it!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I said obviously confused.

"Look, I know you have a crush on Jack. I mean, it's kind of obvious! At first I didn't mind it, but when your boyfriend does nothing but talk about the girl who he claims to be just friends with, (even though she is completely subordinate to him) then you are determined to get her out of the picture. So, here's the picture; either you stay away from Jack or I'll tell him about your family AND about you liking him! I'll also tell him that you threatened me and told me to stay away from him!" She said chuckling harshly occasionally.

"Listen to me you-" I started to say but was cut off.

"No, you listen to me! I will not sit around here waiting to find out if Jack is cheating on me with... You! I'm sorry, it's nothing personal.. Oh wait yes it is!" She said before leaving me dumbfounded. What just happened?

**-FlashBack Over-**

"Kim, why are you lieing to me? C'mon we're supposed to be best friends right?" Jack said. Oh yeah I forgot, I'm here telling Jack about my little talk with Miranda and he doesn't believe me.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! FINE BELIEVE MIRANDA OVER ME, BUT WHEN SHE COMES OUT AS A WHORIO THEN DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" I yelled frustrated.

"KIM I THOUGHT WE WERE BEST FRIENDS! BEST FRIENDS DON'T LIE TO EACH OTHER! YOU BROKE THE WASABI CODE!" He yelled back.

"You know what, I'm outta here... FOR GOOD. Have a nice life! I hope you and Miranda are happy." I said with a shaky voice from holding back tears.

"Wait Kim, don't-" I cut him off.

"Forget it Jack!" I exclaimed frustrated, sad, heartbroken, and flustered by the scene that had just taken place. As I was walking home my ass was having a party because my phone wouldn't stop vibrating from the 1,000 texts I got from Jack. I'm done with him! Why did I ever like him? Just because he has chocolate brown eyes, which are so easy to get lost in, or because he cares about others so much that he'd risk his life just to protect me and the guys, or because he was extremely loyal and forgiving, or because he had an intimately attracting- KIM! Okay, so I know exactly why I like him. Ugh!

**-TimeSkip-**

Okay, so I've managed to ignore Jack for three months... And my whole world has completely fell apart. I stopped going to practice to avoid Jack, I barely make it through school, my legs are weak and I'm extremely skinny for I haven't eaten a full meal since... I don't even remember. I have bags under my eyes because the nightmares of my mother's death have come to haunt me, my grades have dropped from a 99 average to a 75 average, my face has gone pale from lack of food. This is seriously taking a toll on me not just because of what I already have going on with my family, but because me and the guys have drifted apart also. I feel alone, I no longer have my mom, or my dad, I no longer have Eddie, or Milton, or Jerry, or worst of all Jack. I hate everything.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" Donna screamed when I bumped into her. I was on the floor and she looked down at me, but something happened that I never thought would happen. Her look went from disgust to pity.

"Oh, it's you Kim. I'm sorry, here let me get that for you. You know, when you need someone to talk to I will be there. Here's my number text me tonight." Donna walked away... What just happened?

**-Line Break-**

So I called Donna and she was actually nice. She even came over, she did my nails, my hair, makeup, she even bought me a new phone because my last one broke from Jack blowing it up 24/7. We watched The Notebook and we had a sleep over. I haven't had this much fun in forever.

"Okay, so who was your first kiss?" Donna asked me.

"No way I'm answering that until you tell me who took your virginity!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Fine, okay... It was Brett!" She exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I said.

"It's true, but it's not we both wanted to... I was drunk!" She exclaimed.

"Give me details!" I exclaimed. I loved this even if it was with my enemy.

"Okay, so I went to Cathy Davis's party last year, and I don't remember much but I do remember that I was flirting with Brett when he said he was going to get punch. Apparently, someone thought it was funny to put beer in the punch so when we drank it an hour later we were both drunk. I woke up the next morning in the back of a cab naked. Luckily, I left before he even woke up so he doesn't even know we had sex." Donna explained.

"Awwww, it's okay. I'm sorry your first time wasn't as special as it was supposed to be." I said with sympathy.

"Eh, I'm good with it. Look I'm sorry that I've been such a well, female dog. To be honest, I've always been jealous of you. You were just so perfect, but when I saw you slipping I figured that instead of enemies we could friends. Oh, and I totally get if it takes you awhile to trust me. I mean, who would. Just know that this is more than just sympathy, okay?" Donna explained. I didn't know whether to trust her or not, but all I know is that if this was revenge than she wasn't doing a very good job of it. Maybe, she has changed; if not than I'll at least have someone I can sort of lean on while Jack is mesmerized by Miranda.

"You know, I don't exactly trust you, but I do think people are capable of change." I answered kindly.

"Thanks, you know it's getting pretty late we should get to bed considering we have school tomorrow." Donna answered and we both went to sleep.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" Donna screamed in my face the next morning. Out of instinct I slapped her and fell of the bed (we weren't sharing a bed, she just decided to jump on my bed while I'm sleeping at 6:00 in the morning the wake me up.)

"Geez Kim, for someone who gave up karate you sure have a strong hand." Donna said getting up and rubbing her cheek.

"I told you I have fast reflexes!" I exclaimed in defense, but was answered with a chuckle. We picked each others outfits, did each others makeup, and made each others breakfast. Now we are currently standing in front of Seaford High, the school where for the past 5 months has been my personalized living hell. Here goes nothing.

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Part Three

**Hola! Okay, so this is part three of this one-shot and I just want you guys to know that I so great full for you guys! You are all amazing I have no idea where I would be because you push me to try to write as best as I can even when I have writer's block, even when I'm way to busy, even when my parents yell at me to get off the computer and iPad. Also, I am completely aware that all of my stories are Kickin' It stories, don't worry I'm just doing that because I'm testing out my writing styles, but I promise starting this fall I will write about tons of TV shows. Don't you guys give up on me! Well, I should stop talking/typing you guys are probably bored out of your mind.**

* * *

_**Part 3**_

**Kim's POV**

"Looking good Kimmy." I turned around to see Brad Wolfe winking at me. I rolled my eyes, he's nothing but a player. I walked away linking arms with Donna, but was ripped away from her and slammed against a locker.

"You know blondie, when a guy hits on you it's not polite to ignore him!" Brad screamed in my face.

"What do you want Brad!" I yelled at him.

"You know what I want." He said while caressing my cheek. GROSS!

"Get the hell off me!" I exclaimed trying wiggle out of his grasp. I couldn't exactly fight in what I had on. Hence I have a skirt on.

"What's the rush babe, we've got all day." He said seductively. Then someone who I never thought would save me jumped in.

"She said to get off her Brad!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yea, I heard her Brewer!" Brad said as he took his arms off me and had a mini stare down with Jack.

"Beat it!" Jack said.

"Why do you care what happens to her? I mean last time I checked you dumped her for Miranda!" Brad scoffed. I saw Jack's fist clench.

"I said beat it before my fist meets your face!" Jack exclaimed. I've never seen him this mad before.

"Ha! What could you possibly do to me." Brad countered. This I guess was enough to set Jack off because next thing I knew Brad was on the floor looking up at Jack. Oh snap, it's about to go down! A full on fight broke out in front of me and to be honest I was actually enjoying every minute of it.

**Jack's POV**

I punched Brad and he fell to the floor. Then he kicked me in the stomach causing for me to stumble, but I quickly regained my balance and managed to kick him where his balls are supposed to be (if he has any). Brad doubled over in pain, taking this to my advantage I did a round-house kick and he fell to the ground. Surprisingly, he didn't get back up he just laid there on the floor motionless. That's when I realized that Donna has gotten the principal for help.

**Donna's POV**

Me and Kim were walking down the halls when Brad ripped her from me. He started hitting on her and then touching very well, sexually so I ran for the principle. On my way, I bumped into Jack and told him what was happening.

"Donna, why do you look like you just got out of bed?" He asked. I guess all the running made my make-up drip off and my hair was probably a mess.

"Kim- Brad- in trouble- principle- she- can't fight- BYE!" I said taking short breaths in between. I guess Jack decided to help her because when I came back Brad was on the floor and they were both sent to the office. Oh shit!

**Brad's POV**

Fuck! Jack left me a freaking black eye! I hate him! He didn't have any business in what Kim and I were about to do. I'll get my revenge; I pulled out my phone and texted Miranda.

_Brad: Babe, your boyfriend over here beat the shit out of me._

_Miranda: WHAT! Why? Did he find out about us?_

_Brad: No, I'm not that stupid! Besides, it only happened once!_

_Miranda: Then what happened?_

_Brad: I was trying to get into Kim's pants and idk he just came and lost it._

_Miranda: Why? Him and Kim aren't even friends anymore!_

_Brad: I wouldn't be so sure about that! Look, you better set Kim straight again before Jack figures out that you were the one who was the bitch the whole time!_

_Miranda: Don't worry I'm on it, where is he?_

_Brad: Kim, me, Donna, and Jack are in the principles office._

_Miranda: Okay, I'll figure something out just stall for about thirty minutes. Oh and another thing IM NOT A BITCH!_

_Brad: Whatever you say babe ;)_

**Kim's POV**

I was in the principles office.

"THIS IS AN IRONY! I AM FLABBERGASTED! BRAD HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ONE OF THE YOUNG LADY'S IN THIS SCHOOL YOU ARE SUSPENDED! AND JACK YOU MAY HAVE BEEN DEFENDING HER, BUT YOU NEVER CAUSE VIOLENCE IN THIS SCHOOL! UNDERSTOOD?" Jack and Brad nodded vigorously.

"As for you Kimberly, I'm terribly sorry that you had to put up with this. You are excused from school for the rest of the day, same to you Donna. You are dismissed." We all exited the principle office only to find the halls filled with papers and students staring at me. They were all glaring at me. Well, not completely it was like a glare mixed with a disappointment stare. I had no idea what was going on until Jerry came up to me.

"KIM YOU AREN'T VIRGIN!" He screamed in my face. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Miranda smirking and Jack's face becoming pale. Donna was just staring at me in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"There's rumor going around saying that you slept with Brad." He answered me. I felt like crying, but then I realized Donna nudging me. I turned my attention towards her and she gave me a signal with her eyes to turn around. Miranda and Brad were having a the time of their lives. I knew right away who did this. I walked up to Miranda, pushed Brad out of my way and put my fist up to punch her. On the mini walk there I screamed.

"YOU EGOTISTICAL, NARCISSISTIC BITCH!" Before I my fist could meet her face Donna ran up to me.

"Kim no!" She pleaded. I ignored her and punched Miranda with all the force in the world. She fell to the floor with a bleeding eye.

"You fucking faggot!" She screamed getting back up. I pushed my sleeves up. I don't know about her, but I'm ready to fight if necessary.

"Oh really, instead of talking why you take a swing at my face you slut!" I countered. She was about to pounce on me when Brad held her back. I on the other hand just walked toward her gesturing for her to come at me.

"I will ruin you!" She screamed trying to get out of Brad's grasp.

"Stick that comment up your own ass won't you!" I screamed. That's when Jack stepped up to hold me back because I was getting ready to pounce on her. Then the principle came rushing down the halls.

"What is the meaning of this!" He screamed. Me and Miranda started giving random explanations and the same time. He put his hand up to hush us.

"This isn't how ladies are meant to act!" He screamed. I was beyond furious by this point.

"SCREW BEING FUCKING LADIES! THAT CAN GO UP MIRANDA'S ASS TOO!"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Part four

**Well, this is the LAST part of this one-shot. Damn, you guys sure do love drama. Anyways, I am going to try to make this nice and short because I just got out of the pool and I'm tired as hell. Also, I have something to tell you guys. Okay, so for summer everybody goes away rig? Well, I will be going to Florida this week until school starts again, so there is a very slim chance I will update. Either way, I will try my best to find time. Also, please don't be mad. Well, I'm gonna stop talking now.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"THAT IS ENOUGH! Now Kimberly, I've been very patient with you due to the problem you had this morning, but if you don't control yourself and leave these halls immediately then I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you!" He screamed at me then changed his tone to one that says 'I'm warning you.' I walked up to Cintia and grabbed her shirt pulling her towards my face with both hands.

"Look, I am sick and tired of your manipulation, of your games, and most of all your bitchy self. I won't let this go unpaid! GOT IT!" I said in a warning tone and then screamed at her towards the end. She opened her mouth to say something, but I just walked away. As people made way for me I heard random guys say 'bad ass' or ' Kim is even hotter than before.'

**Jack's POV**

To be honest, I have no idea what just happened. What did Kim mean when she said she was sick of Miranda's manipulation, they don't even talk to each other. Suddenly, Miranda ran towards me bawling on my shirt.

"Jackie, it's so bad! Please, don't let her hurt me!" She said while crying. I opened my mouth to say something, but Donna beat me to it.

"Cut the bull shit Miranda!" She screamed at her. I just stood there taken back.

"Woah, Donna relax." I said.

"Relax my ass! And you know what your girlfriend IS an egotistical bitch; and you aren't any better! Miranda, the day everybody finds out about all the shit you've done to Kim you'll be over! You know what both of you can go to hell!" Donna screamed before storming off. I'm still confused.

**Donna's POV**

I really don't care about what anyone thinks about me right now. I don't regret not one word I said. I made my way to Kim's house, when I got there I let myself in only to find an upset Kim eating a big ass bowl of ice cream while watching The Fosters. Oh Kim.

"Hey blondie, you doing alright?" I asked taking my seat beside her.

"Yeah I guess, I mean I wish that Miranda would have jumped off a cliff or I would've gotten the chance to rip her to shreads, but I'm doing alright." She said chuckling towards the end.

"You know I've never seen you react like that." I answered and she just laughed. We watched the show for about an hour until she started complaining.

"I'M HUNGRY!" She exclaimed over exaggerated.

"Kim, please tell me your kidding. You ate five bowls of ice cream in one hour!" I answered her only to be hit as a response. I was about to call and order pizza when someone rang the doorbell. It was Jack; oh hell no!

"What do you want Jack?" I said harshly.

"Miranda told me everything. Can I please talk to Kim?" He pleaded. I walked to Kim leaving him outside.

"It's Jack he wants to talk to you." I said.

"Why?" She asked,

"I have no idea, but I'll just send him off and-". I was cut off by Kim.

"What, no!" She exclaimed.

"Kim I don't want you to talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz he's going to hurt you again and trust me you aren't easy when your pissed!" I explained.

"That's very sweet of you, but I got this." She said making her way to the door. I decided to give them some privacy, so I went upstairs and started blowing up her phone with pictures if myself. At first all I heard was screaming and yelling (on Kim's behalf). Then they turned into stifled cries. Then it all went quiet. I walked downstairs only to find Jack and Kim making out. As much as I want to hate this I can't help but smile. I took out my phone and took a picture and under it I tagged #KICK PREVIALS! Now it's time to bust them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I said as a matter-a-factly tone.

"Um well, I love you?" Kim said well more like questioned.

"Mhm, whatever just remember that I'm upstairs so I don't want to hear any strange noises." I said making my way up the stairs.

"REALLY?!" Jack and Kim screamed at the same time.

"Oh like you did!?" Kim yelled. I could practically hear her smirking.

"Don't start with me Crawford!" I yelled back, but she only laughed. I rolled my eyes before posting the picture on InstaGram.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, if you guys spent the day with me you would've wanted to kill yourself (not literally). I went to Brooklyn to visit my Great Aunt before we leave to Florida in a couple days and I swear it was the worst three hours of my life! I mean I love them, but I was so bored! The only time I was actually entertained was when their bird kept trying to bite my dad. Also, having siblings is a pain in the ass; especially when your sister acts like she is the center of the world because thats how your parents have lead her to think. Why am I telling you about my problems? Anyways, this is the last one-shot I'm writing before I take off. Love you guys!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Let's make this fleeting moment last forever  
So, tell me what you're waiting for?  
I'm gonna keep it frozen here forever,  
There's no regretting anymore.  
It's worth the wait, even so far away.  
I'm making the night mine until the day I die  
No lights to brake when you're hanging by fate  
You know what it feels like when you're dancing blind  
All alone, just the beat inside my soul  
Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold  
In the zone where the beat is un-controlled.  
I know what it feels like  
Come on make me feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive  
Feel alive, feel alive alive alive alive  
Alive!" Kim sang as she walked into the dojo at the top of her lungs.

"God, Kim we get it you're madly in love with me you don't have to sing about it!" I exclaimed, which caused for the guys to erupt in laughter.

"In your dreams Brewer!" She scoffed.

"Every night Crawford." I said causing for her to blush a light pink.

"Awwww, Kimmy is blushing." I said poking her cheek lightly. Well, at least I tried to; the minute I got close to her face she took my finger and twisted it causing for me to scream and for it to turn purple.

"I am not in the mood Brewer, one more comment and I will remove your arms and legs and eat them for breakfast." She warned. Damn, she's got a good grip.

"Relax!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'm just in a pissy mood." She said letting go of my finger and sitting down beside me.

"Why? Did you get into trouble?" I asked shifting myself to face her.

"No!" She said offended, but a I gave her a 'yeah right' look.

"Okay, so I did do something, but it wasn't that bad!" She said giving in.

"Jesus, what are we going to do with you?" I said putting both hands on my head in frustration.

"Look, all I did was prank my mom's boyfriend. It wasn't even a big prank I just put worms in his spaghetti and he freaked and yelled at me. Then my mom dumped him, but when he left she grounded me." She explained as if it were nothing.

"Really, do you hate him that much?" I asked her in disbelief.

"Let me think about that... YES!" She answered.

"Well, how about we go to the beach. You know to get you mind off things and because its like 100 degrees outside." I offered.

"Yea that would be great." She answered biting her lip. Then all the guys came running back into dojo screaming 'beach time!'

**–Line Break–**

**Kim's POV**

I was sitting in a beach chair reading my magazine when Jack called my name.

"Hey Kim, are you going to go into the water or are you just going to read?" He asked me taking off his shirt. I didn't answer because I was a bit dazed and after ten minutes I noticed Jack had been calling my name.

"You know, if you some of this all you have to do is ask." He said before winking and running off. I blushed deep red, but luckily not even the guys saw it.

"KIM YOU COMING IN OR WHAT?" Jack screamed from the water. I nodded and striped down so that I was in my bikini. I turned around to see the guys sitting down practically drooling.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." I said winking. They all snapped out of their dream state and we all headed into the water. After about twenty minutes of playing Marco Polo I got bored, so I decided to get out of the water. Well, at least I tried. Jack grabbed my foot and pulled me under the water.

"Jack what's wrong with you!" I screamed when I resurfaced.

He shrugged, "You were going to leave."

"Your really annoying you know that right." I said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Please, you know I turn you on." He said pulling me closer to him.

"Don't start with me Brewer!" I warned him, but he only chuckled.

"Kim even I know that your madly in love with him." Jerry piped in. I turned around and glared at him causing for him to swim away like I was some shark.

"Told you so." Jack said smirking.

"Oh shut it!" I exclaimed.

"Just admit it Kim." He said.

"Jack!" I warned him.

"Kim, we both know you aren't going to hurt me." He said in an obvious tone.

"You know,how don't I know YOU don't have a crush on ME?" I asked with a smirk dancing across my lips.

"Ummm well, OH SCREW THIS!" He screamed before pulling me into a kiss. I quickly responded, but for some reason he pulled away.

"Kim, I'm sorry! Please, don't kill me." He said cowering.

"Your such an idiot!" I exclaimed before pulling him into another kiss, which he broke after two minutes.

"WHAT NOW!" I screamed obviously irritated.

"I knew you had a crush on me." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled into another kiss. No matter how cute he is. He can be so annoying!


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyzzz! Well, I'm sitting in a chair at the pool and its almost 1 A.M... Explanation, I got freaking bored as hell. So, I decided to write another chapter for my oneshots. The only thing is that I have no idea what to do so I'm just gonna wing it until my mother wakes up and tells me to stop being weird.**

_**Chapter 10**_

**Jack's POV**

I strolled happily into the dojo remembering that today we had a competition. We are definently going to win, the only thing I find weird is that we are facing a dojo that came all the way from Texas. As I walked in I heard Jerry do his signature 'WHOOO' and then I heard music, to be more specific salsa start playing.

_Voy a reír, voy a bailar _  
_Vivir mi vida lalalalá _  
_Voy a reír, voy a gozar _  
_Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_Voy a reír (eeso!), voy a bailar _  
_Vivir mi vida lalalalá _  
_Voy a reír, voy a gozar _  
_Vivir mi vida lalalalá_

_A veces llega la lluvia _  
_Para limpiar las heridas _  
_A veces solo una gota _  
_Puede vencer la sequía_

By now Kim was walking in... let's just say she LOVES salsa dancing.

"OH HELL YEAH! Jerry come dance with me!" She said while doing the basic steps. After the dance became more complicated I got confused, so I decided to go change. (A/N: If you think this is weird then you definently think my family is weird because this is basically how we ALL act. Trust me if I told you about the things we all do you would think we were freaking cartoon characters.)

**Kim's POV**

"Vivir mi vida la, la, la, la!" I finsihed singing the song as Jerry and I ended our dance.

"Damn Kim, you got pretty swawesome moves for a white girl." He said raising his hand offering a high-five, but I only crossed my arms over my chest and raised a brow at him.

"Maybe not then. Well, Imma go change chika! Keep them moves for da club yo!" He said while walking away. I rolled my eyes, he's so weird I can't even understand him sometimes.

"Wow Kim, I knew you could dance but I didn't think you could dance that good." I heard a voice behind me say.

"Heh thanks Danny... WAIT DANNY!?" I screamed in realization. What? Why is he here? How did he even get to Seaford? He lives all the way in Texas!

"What's the matter Kimmy? Missed me?" He asked smirking at my reaction. I glared at him and tried walking away, but he wouldn't let me.

"No, no, I don't think so. We need to talk." He said seriously, but I just laughed.

"Are you sure your brain is capable of such an action you ignoramus!" I scoffed at him.

"What the fuck is a- you know what that's not the point. Kim, I want you back." He answered me; I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Daniel, if you don't leave me alone I will take your balls sack and make you eat it for breakfast." I threatened while releasing myself from his grip.

"Kim c'mon don't act like you didn't miss me." He said cokily. I rolled my eyes and started walking away when he grabbed me harshly and pulled my back.

"Don't you walk away from me!" He yelled at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but Jack stepped in.

"Do we have a problem here?" Jack asked stepping in front of me. I placed my hand on his chest keeping him from getting to much in Daniel's face.

"Look you step off alright man." He said pushing Jack out of the way.

"Dude, get lost." Jack said stepping in front of me yet again. Danny rolled his eyes, but walked away obeying.

"Uhhh thanks Jack, but you do know I can take care of myself right?" I said facing him.

"Kim, you can say whatever you want to, but I'm not going to let him hurt you." He answered. I rolled my eyes, I'm not five I don't need protection.

"Yeah whatever, Imma go change." I said running off and changing into my gi.

**-LineBreak-**

"NEXT UP WILL BE KIM CRAWFORD AND DANIEL WEBSTER!" The annoucer... annouced. I walked up to the mat.

"Wow babe, I didn't know you were competing. Don't worry I'll take it easy on you." Daniel said while winking. I rolled my eyes taking my fighting stance.

"What happened blondie? Tongue tied?" He asked while smirking. While he was so busy trying to distract me he didn't notice that we were now allowed to fight. Once he finished his sentence I did a roundhouse kick knocking him to the ground.

"OH YEA, MAMA TOOK YOU DOWN!" I screamed while throwing my hands in the air. I walked over to the gang who were cheering like crazy.

"Nice going lokita!" Jerry said.

"Kim, you go girl!" Milton said approaching me.

"That just made you ten times more terrifying!" Eddie said hiding behind Jack.

"Nice going Kimmy." He said giving me a genuine smile. I felt my knees go weak, but I quickly recovered and gave him a hug.

"Hey, why don't we go to Robert's Pizzaria. You know, just me and you." I bit my lip and looked down.

"Sure let me go change." I answered before heading to the showers.

**Jack's POV**

**-LineBreak-**

"Did he seriosuly say that?" I asked between laughs.

"Yup, he had me rolling!" Kim answered before chukling.

"Well umm, we better get going. I promised your mom and your very intimidating older cousin that I would have you home by ten." I said breaking the silence. As I offered her my had the door burst open revealing that guy from the dojo. He reeked of alchol.

"Hey blondie, I didn't know you were a pizza fan!" He slurred stumbling while taking a sip from the tequila bottle he had in his hand.

"OMG Danny, are you drinking again!?" Kim asked putting her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What are you talking about?" He said staring off into blank space.

"Ummmm Daniel, I'm over here." She said nochtalantly.

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU BITCH!" He slurred yet again in a violent manner. He took a swing at Kim's face and I caught by instinct. I then kicked him in the stomach while still holding his fist and motioned for Kim to move while he had trouble getting back up. Am I really fighting a drunk? I turned around to see that instead of moving Kim had gotten into her fighting stance. Daniel had finally managed to get back up. He tried kicking me, but I blocked it only to see that Kim took the advantage to kick him in his left rib side. After that I punched him in the face and Kim flipped him. I looked down at him. I actually kind of felt bad.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

"Jack, you didn't have to walk me all the way home." I said finally arriving at my house.

"Yes I did." He answered simply before walking away.

"Jack wait." I called after him, but not so loudly. He stopped in his tracks and turned around. I wrapped him in a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Thank you for tonight, I hope we could do it again sometime."

**Jack's POV**

I smiled from ear to ear after hearing that sentence. After we finally let go she gave me a peck on the cheek (causing for me to blush) before walking up the stairs that lead to her front door.

"What a kiss on the cheek is that all?" I called after her smirking.

"Good night Jack." She answered while smiling. I walked home with a huge smile on my face; luckily my little sister was asleep when I got home. She would've been the last person I needed to explain this situation to.

**It's not my best work, but- yeah it's not my best work. However, I can assure you that the next one-shot will**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jack's POV**

"Hey guys!" Rudy exclaimed while walking into the dojo. Milton, Jerry and I were all stretching to spar, but then we got bored and started throwing spit balls at each other.

"SUP PEOPLES! READY FOR SUMMER VACATION!" Kim screamed running into the dojo like it was the best day of her life. We all groaned in annoyance causing her to stop running and furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"Don't you guys have anything to do for the summer?" She asked in concern. We all shook our heads. Just then, her frown turned into a mischevious smile.

"Well, if you don't have anything to do then I guess you wouldn't mind going on a little road trip Uncle Rudy and I have planned." She said circling us while still smiling. We all jumped up in excitment.

"REALLY!" Jerry asked jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Yup." She said laughing. Just then Rudy came out of his office with a frown on his face.

"No! Kim, I don't want Jerry in my car!" Rudy whined making us roll our eyes. Then he ran out like three year old kid.

**-LineBreak-**

"Alright, so from Seaford, Calfornia to a random city in Maryland is about three days so these are how the shifts are going to criculate: Jack will drive in the morning, Kim in the afternoon, and I will drive during the night Okay?" Rudy finished saying before hoping into the car not giving us a chance to respond. We all shrugged as I took my seat in the front. (A/N: I don't know if it really takes three days, I just took a wild guess).

**-10 minutes later-**

"Jerry get your butt outta my face!" Milton exclaimed.

"Milton will you hold still?" Rudy complained trying to help them, but not succeeding.

"Rudy you're touching the WRONG place!" Jerry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"No I'm not. This is Milton's head." He said.

"Uh Rudy, my heads over here." Milton answered cautiously making Rudy's eyes widen. He then pulled back shrieking causing for Milton to fall on his head. Then they all started yelling at each other at once.

"Guys?" I asked trying to break them apart.

"Guys!" I said a little bit louder. I then looked at Kim who was in the passngers seat and she nodded at me. She then took off her seatbelt to get a better view of them and screamed,

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP AND LET JACK DRIVE I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" She exclaimed making them all shut up and turn pale. She then smirked in victory, turned around and put her seatbelt back on.

**Kim's POV**

Jack drove until about noon and we stopped to get food. After that I took my seat behind the wheel. When they all got in the car they were to tired to start arguing again, so I didn't have problems with them. As I made my way onto the interstate some smart aleck cut me off almost making me crash. I beeped the cornet and shouted,

"What the hell! You gay ass motherf*****! What the hell are you trying to do kill me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs even though the windows were closed. The driver then stuck the middle finger at me making me rage with anger so this time I lowered the window and shouted out,

"WHATEVER STICK IT UP YOUR ASS!" I then sped off, passing him and raising the windows again. When I looked around I saw everyone looking at me wide-eyed, but I just shrugged it off and kept driving.

**Rudy's POV**

The rest of the time Kim drove was pretty much the same. It would be quiet for a while until someone did something to piss her of and she'd curse the driver out. I think she actually got out of the car to fight at one point, but Jack told her to get back in. I was driving with Milton in the front seat... I was going to let Kim sit there, but she's a passenger seat driver. It was pretty quiet besides the occasional snores from Jerry, as a matter a fact I think I spotted Kim falling asleep on Jack's shoulder. Just then Jerry gave another loud snore causing for Kim to jolt up and blush scarlet red.

"Thats it! Jerry if you don't wake up now, then you won't wake up period!" She exclaimed getting up from the seat. Jerry jolted up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey Kim what up?" He asked groggily. For some unknown reason that just made Kim angrier.

"Whats up? Whats up, is that you wont let me sleep in peace with your snoring! Besides that you take up to much space on the car seat!" She exclaimed holding on to the top of my chair so that she wouldn't fall if we hit a bump.

"What the hell do you want me to do about that?" He asked crossing his arms on his chest. Kim smirked evilly, then she took Jerry by the ear and made him sit up straight. Then she straightened out her shirt, put her hair in a pony tail and then layed on Jack and Jerry's lap. Her head on Jack's lap and her legs on Jerry's lap.

"Kim. Get. Your. Fatself. Off. Of. My. Lap." Jerry said. Before Kim could do something Jack woke up and said,

"Will you keep it down? I'm trying to- why is there a crazy blonde on me?" He asked pointing downward to Kim.

"Jerry took up to much space." She said while shrugging.

"Kim, please get off me." Jerry whined. She rolled her, but obeyed taking her seat between Jack and Jerry.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up and was immediately blinded by the sun. While I was rubbing my eyes, I felt that I was literally sitting on someone's lap. I looked up to see I was snuggling into Jack's chest then I heard someone burst out laughing making me fall back onto Jerry's lap.

"Having fun there Kim?" Milton asked trying to contain his laughter.

"Not as much fun I'm gonna have when I MURDER YOU!" I said lunging at him, but I was pulled back by Jack. When did he wake up?

"I woke up when you screamed 'murder you'." He said answering my question. Wait, I said that out loud?

"Jack I drove the morning since you and Kim looked pretty cozy back there." Rudy said smirking. I glared at him and put my gum in a straw I found in Jerry man purse and shot it at his head. When it landed straight on his hair we all bursted out laughing.

**-Time Skip 2 days later-**

We finally arrived in Maryland without me killing the guys. We were all stepping out of the car when Jerry pushed me out. Unforunately, I fell right on top of Jack.

"I knew you couldn't keep away." He teased while smirking.

"Yea, cuz the smell of 'I haven't showered in three days' is so attractive." I sarcastically retorted causing for him to roll his eyes.

"You guys gonna kiss or what?" Jerry asked stepping over us.

"Huh? What? Wait, no." I said while getting off of him.

"Wow Kim, sorry I disgust you so much." Jack answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"It's okay, one day you'll learn the importance soap and toothpaste." I answered sweetly.

"And maybe one day you'll learn the importance of a hair comb." He said while smirking. I looked at him for a moment and raised a brow at him. Then I held up my finger to signal 'one second.' I went to the cooler, took out a bottle of water, then chugged it at the back of his head causing for him to fall.

"After actually using soap and toothpaste, learn how to not be a grade A pain in my ass!" I shouted before walking towards the hotel.

"Woah dude, Kim just knocked you out faster than Milton gets rejected by girls." Jerry said patting Milton on the back. Jack glared at Jerry before pushing him into a near pond.

"Guys will you stop goofing off! We need to check into the hotel before Milton starts studying random rocks." Rudy scolded before leading us inside the luxurious hotel.

**-LineBreak-**

"Milton get out of the shower or so help me I will make sure you will never be able to have babies!" Rudy shouted pouding on the door. Since Rudy's a freaking idiot, he forgot to book different rooms for us so all five of us are sharing one hotel room. Luckily, we have a master bedroom.

"No! Don't you know how many germs are on one human body!" Milton shouted from inside the bathroom.

"One thousand and I don't care!" He shouted back. At this point I was super annoyed with their arguing and was about to say something when my phone started ringing. I looked down at the caller ID and my eyes widened the size of golf balls. It was my dad! Why is he calling me? OMG, he can't find out I'm in Maryland then he'll want me to visit him! I sighed before answering the phone.

"Hi daddy." I said while glaring at the guys causing for them to shut up and turn their attention towards me.

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" He asked.

"Ummm, I'm fine here with my uncle Rudy." I said keeping my sweet little girl tone.

"Well, obviously you're with him, you ARE living with him." He replied sarcastically causing for me to roll my eyes. I noticed that the guys were super intrigued at what was going on so I said,

"Don't you guys have anything better to do?" I scolded before widening my eyes, noticing that my dad heard that snarky comment.

"Huh?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"What? I didn't say anything." I said trying to play it off cooly.

"Oh, wow I must be getting old. Anyways, your uncle Rudy called and told me you and your friends took a road trip here to Maryland. How about you guys pay me a little visit; it's been almost two years since I've seen my little angel." He answered.

"Uh, sure daddy that would be awesome!" I practically lied through my teeth.

"Great, see you in a little bit princess." He said before hanging up. I stared at the phone for a moment before screaming,

"RUDY, IF YOU WEREN'T MY GUARDIAN I WOULD MURDER YOU!" Then I stormed into the bathroom to change into something appropriate to go see my ever so judgmental father.

**-LineBreak-**

We all finished getting ready and hoped into Rudy's car. I looked around to check all of the guys outfits, they were all wearing suits with different color ties. I then looked down at me outfit. I was wearing a silk button up shirt and knee-length pencil skirt. I was also wearing glossed thin 4-inch heeled heels; my make-up consisted of concealer, blush, dark red lip stick, mascara, and eye shadow. We all sat in silence when my favorite song in the whole world came on the radio.

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

If you can't hear what I'm trying to say  
If you can't read from the same page  
Maybe I'm going deaf,  
Maybe I'm going blind  
Maybe I'm out of my mind  
Everybody get up

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these  
blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me  
Everybody get up

What do they make dreams for  
When you got them jeans on  
What do we need steam for  
You the hottest bitch in this place  
I feel so lucky  
Hey, hey, hey  
You wanna hug me  
Hey, hey, hey  
What rhymes with hug me?  
Hey, hey, hey

OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you  
But you're an animal, baby it's in your nature  
Just let me liberate you  
Hey, hey, hey  
You don't need no papers  
Hey, hey, hey  
That man is not your maker  
Hey, hey, hey

And that's why I'm gon' take a good girl  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
I hate them lines  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

One thing I ask of you  
Let me be the one you back that ass to  
Go, from Malibu, to Paris, boo  
Yeah, I had a bitch, but she ain't bad as you  
So hit me up when you passing through  
I'll give you something big enough to tear your ass in two  
Swag on, even when you dress casual  
I mean it's almost unbearable  
Then, honey you're not there when I'm  
With my foresight bitch you pay me by  
Nothing like your last guy, he too square for you  
He don't smack that ass and pull your hair like that  
So I just watch and wait for you to salute  
But you didn't pick  
Not many women can refuse this pimpin'  
I'm a nice guy, but don't get it if you get with me

Shake the vibe, get down, get up  
Do it like it hurt, like it hurt  
What you don't like work?

Baby can you breathe? I got this from Jamaica  
It always works for me, Dakota to Decatur, uh huh  
No more pretending  
Hey, hey, hey  
Cause now you winning  
Hey, hey, hey  
Here's our beginning

I always wanted a good girl  
(Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
You're a good girl  
Can't let it get past me  
You're far from plastic  
Talk about getting blasted  
I hate these blurred lines  
(Everybody get up)  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
I know you want it  
But you're a good girl  
The way you grab me  
Must wanna get nasty  
Go ahead, get at me

Everybody get up  
Everybody get up  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey, hey

The song ended at the exact moment we pulled up in my father's drive way... well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Okay, so I have no idea whether it's good or not, but this is going to be a two-shot. I wrote this because my trip to Miami was basically like this. Wow, my mom REALLY likes to curse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Did you guys listen to Katy Perry's new single Roar? I absolutely love it, legit I am OBSESSED! Okay, so in this two-shot I kind of have an idea on what I want to happen. However, I don't know how to place the seen so I'm just gonna make it up as a go along and try my best to make what I want to happen, happen. Also, I'm kind of stuck on what my next one-shot should be so if you guys can give me ideas that would be great. Well, I hope you enjoy part-two of this two-shot! Oh and btw, I just made Rudy Kim's guardian for this two-shot because I didn't want to have to go through the whole 'we'd have to ask our parents' thing. Sorry if I confused any of you! However, I won't do it often.**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I stepped out of the car and looked at the simple, beige, scary-looking, house. I took a deep breath as I proceeded to the door. The guys followed me...fear written all over them, well except for Jerry, he was just confused as hell, and annoying me. I rang the doorbell and out popped my father. He was a tall man with a head full of grey hair. His eyes surrounded by bags and wrinkles and he had laugh lines on his forehead. Considering he was 62 he looked pretty young. Where his muscles once were, are now replaced by pale, yet tough skin showing that he used to work out. Most fathers would greet their daughter with a smile and hug, but not mine. Nope, he just stood there shaking his head in disappointment.

"Kimberly." He said simply. I didn't mind people using my full name, but the way my father had said it made me cringe. I couldn't quite read his expression. Was it disappointment? Was it exhilaration? Does he even like me?

"Dad." I answered awkwardly looking down. What was I supposed to say!? How did I survive with this pale man for so many years!? Wait, I didn't I moved in with Uncle Rudy when I was ten.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" He asked keeping his serious tone, but allowing a small smile to creep on his face. I smiled brightly at him, so that he wouldn't say that I wasn't happy to see him. We all walked in and sat down.

"Uh daddy, these are my friends. Milton, Jerry, and Jack." I said gesturing to each of them. As I was expecting my father made a snarky comment.

"Wow Kim, I knew you were a tomboy but I expected at least one girl friend. I also expected a lot more than four." He said looking at me. I knew it, he's never happy with anything I do. I was about to open my mouth and get all defensive when Rudy cleared his throat and looked at me wide-eyed as if saying 'Kim don't you dare!' I rolled my eyes, but obeyed. That's when Jack stepped in breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said offering his hand. However, my dad just looked down at it and said,

"My daughter's off-limits." He glared at Jack causing for me to blush and he walked off into the kitchen. After he was out of sight we all let out the breath we were holding.

"No offense Kim, but your dad scares the latino outta me!" Jerry said whisper/yelling.

"No kidding you child malester!" I whisper/yelled back. He was about to say something when my dad came back in and offered snacks. We all denied his offer and he sat down and brung up school.

"So baby girl, how's cheer leading?" He asked making my eyes widen the size of golf balls. I quit cheerleading when I started doing karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo.

"Uh, it's great. Still co-captain. Hehe, team spirit!" I said un-enthusiastically.

"But Kim didn't you -" Jerry started to say, but got cut off when Milton hit him in the back of the head.

"Uh ok? So, tell me hun how's Hunter High School?" He asked me almost making me groan. You see Hunter High School is in New York and it's for super gifted kids. I got accepted into that school and my father _assumed_ that I went to study there when in reality I've been in Seaford, California.

"It's awesome! I absolutely love the teachers there." I said trying to cover up, but of course Jerry's dumbass self had to open his mouth.

"But Kim, you don't go to -" Jerry got cut off when Milton tried to whack his stomach, but missed and whacked his balls making him cry out in pain.

"Son, do you need some ice!?" My father asked frantically. Jerry chewed on his top lip before nodding. When my dad came back he continued his interrogation.

"So how about the academics? Are you passing all your classes?" That was an easy question. Of course I'm passing all my classes! Especially since Milton's been tutoring me!

"Yes daddy." I said batting my eye lashes. He loved it when I did that because it makes him feel like I was five again. When I did that his face immediately brightened up. His serious expression turned into one that looked like a child on a sugar rush.

"Well than baby girl, how about you tell me about your... interesting friends." He looked over to Jerry when he said 'interesting' because he was saying random things in Spanish that I didn't bother translating. I nodded and I talked a little bit about every single one of them. My dad didn't really look interested in Jerry or Milton, but he was glaring at Jack during the time I talked about him. Wow, he really doesn't like him! I wonder why! My thoughts were interrupted when my dad asked me to talk in private.

"Sweetie, can I talk to you alone?" He asked still glaring at Jack whom was squirming under his glare.

"Sure daddy." We exited the room and walked into the kitchen. Before I could ask what the problem was he got straight to the point.

"I have a problem with Jack." He said staring at me. I looked at him confused.

"I have a problem with _you and Jack_." He said clearing up the situation. I widened my eyes in realization. HE THINKS JACK AND I ARE DATING! I'M NOT DATING JACK! Even if I were, it wouldn't be fair for him to tell me I have to break up with him. Jack was the most polite to him out of all the guys.

"WHAT? Jack and I aren't even together!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well I just assumed -" My dad got cut off by me.

"That's the problem! You always assume! You always focus on what you want that you don't even ask me what I want! Everything I do disappoints you! No matter how much I try, you never take the time to know me!" I shouted at him. He looked at me startled, which I can understand because I've never yelled at him in my life.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD! Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" He yelled at me which only made me angrier. I opened my mouth to say something, but Rudy walked in with the gang trailing behind him.

"Uh what's going on here?" He said giving me a look that said 'WHAT THE HELL KIM!' I glared at my dad before storming off, Jack hot on my heels.

**Jack's POV**

"Kim wait." I said running after her. She ignored me and continued down the hall.

"Kim!" I exclaimed again. This time she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"What?" She asked harshly.

"Why'd you run off like that?" I asked taking a step closer.

"Ugh, because - it's just - my dad's to complicated! I feel like everything I do disappoints him! He's always tried to run my life, even while I was in Seaford. Then again I'm not any better, look at me! He thinks I'm at a prestige school in New York and doing cheerleading when I'm doing the exact opposite of what he wants. I'm a terrible daughter!" She ranted on. Pretty soon she was pacing back and forth contemplating whether she should tell her dad the truth or not. After several attempts to snapping her out of her phase I took her shoulders and shook her vigorously.

"KIM! Relax! Look, you're not a terrible daughter! You're just scared of what your dad might think of you, but how are you supposed to know if you hide the real you. Either way, it won't be the first time someone says you're an insane little blonde person." I joked which got a giggle out of her.

"Well, are you gonna do it or what?" I asked raising an eye brow. She nodded and took my hand as I lead her towards the kitchen. When she was about to go in, she stopped and put her ear against the door trying to hear the conversation between her father and Rudy.

**Rudy's POV**

"Malcolm, I know you just want what's best for Kim; but you're going to far!" I exclaimed, my face turning red from anger.

"Don't tell me what's best for my daughter!" He shouted back at me.

"Your daughter!? Kim isn't even you're biological daughter! If you know what's best for her then why don't you tell her that she's adopted!" I screamed in his face. He opened his mouth the answer, but was cut off when Kim burst through the door.

" I'M WHAT!" She screamed. Malcolm and I exchanged nervous glances.

"Did you just say that I'm adopted?" She asked dangerously calm. I could see that she was trying to hold back her tears.

"No sweetie, who told you that?" Malcolm said hoping she didn't hear anything. He walked over to her, but she pushed pass him.

"Don't touch me! Why wouldn't you tell me I'm adopted!? Especially you Uncle Rudy! I thought you people cared about me, but I guess I was wrong!" She said before running away.

"Kim wait! We do care about you!" I screamed, but she was already gone. Malcolm ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. That's when Jack came into the kitchen.

"What happened to Kim?" He asked seriously. I took a deep breath before explaining the situation in one sentence.

"Kim just found out she's adopted." I said. His eyes widened, yet softened and he went after her.

"Yo what was up with Kim man? She looked like a clown with her make-up all over the place." Jerry said walking into the kitchen eating a donut he found on the floor.

"I told her to wear water-proof, but that chika just doesn't listen!" Milton said in a sassy tone while stepping into the kitchen. Malcolm looked at me confused and I answered,

"Jerry's an idiot, Milton's straight but acts gay and Jack is desperately in love with Kim." I explained. He looked at me before shrugging and going to the bathroom.

**Kim's POV**

I ran out of the house and ran straight into the woods. Why? Because I'm mentally unstable! Though, I'm sure you already knew that. I stopped running to take of my heels and continued running. I ran for about an hour when I realized that I had no clue where I was. I shrugged deciding that I was better off alone anyways. As I was walking I tripped on a rock and hit my head. The last thing I remember is seeing purple spots before passing out.

**Jerry's POV**

**-3 hours later -**

Everyone was pacing back and forth. Though I'm not sure why... hey where's Jack and Kim?

"Where's Jack? He would've found Kim by now!" Malcolm said in frustration.

"Maybe we should call the cops!" Milton suggested. Just as Rudy was going to respond Jack walked in.

"I think I found something that belongs to you." He joked while smirking. After he stepped in Kim walked inside behind him.

"KIM!" Rudy and Milton shouted running to Kim with their arms open. She laughed and hugged them. Afterwards I got up and walked over to her.

"I don't know how your fat-self got so far. But I'm glad you're okay." I joked. I was partially afraid she was going to hurt me, but she just looked at me for a moment before bursting out laughing. Then I started laughing and she gave me a hug. Then it all got quiet. Kim and her dad stared at each other for moment.

"I'm so sorry baby girl." He said before hugging her. She just stood there shocked for a moment before recovering and returning the hug.

"It's okay daddy." She said on the verge of tears. We all smiled and looked at each other.

**Jack's POV**

"You know, your boyfriend here isn't so bad." Malcolm said smiling at me. Kim blushed and was about to protest, but for some reason I didn't let her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She blushed a deeper red before saying,

"Well I'm glad you think so." He smiled at me before noticing I was holding his princess fairly close to me. He glared at me and I raised my hands up in self-defense.

"So Jack were exactly did you find Kim?" Jerry asked sitting down on the couch. Everyone else nodded in agreement and I started telling the story.

"Okay, I ran outside and had no clue where Kim might be, so I ran around town asking random people if they've seen her. After about an hour of doing that I was going to go to you guys and tell you to call the police when I noticed I hadn't checked the woods near Malcolm's - I mean Mr. Crawford's house. I ran in and after a while of running I found Mrs. Crawford over hear un-conscience and next to a rock. So, I picked her up and ran her over to the nearest hospital. They said she hit her head hard, but that she only had a mild concussion. We stayed for about two hours until the doctor released her and gave her medicine for the pain . Oh and by the way Rudy, she isn't allowed to do karate for the rest of the week and all of next week." I finished my explanation when Mr. Crawford jumped up.

"Karate?" He asked.

"Uh yes?" Kim said biting her lip.

"Why didn't you tell me! What belt are you? You're just like your aunt when she was younger; she used to adore karate!" He exclaimed making Kim break out into a smile.

**Kim's POV**

"So you aren't mad?" I asked in hope.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked. I smiled.

"KIM!" I heard a voice shout.

"KIM!" It shouted again. That's when I popped up straight in bed. It was all just a dream?

"Kim are you okay? You've been tossing and turning for a pretty long time." Jack asked me sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Uh yeah, it's just I had a really weird dream and you were all there and we went to visit my dad in Maryland and Jerry got hit in the balls and Milton was acting gay and Jack and I started -" I stopped knowing that if I continued I would never hear the end of it. They all looked at me.

"Uh babe are you okay?" Jack said feeling my forehead for a fever. Wait, did he just say babe?

"Did you just say babe?" I asked smacking his hand away from my forehead.

"Uh yeah, Kim are you okay?" He asked yet again.

"Wait so, huh?" I asked again. I feel like Jerry after math class.

"Wow Kim, you must've hit your head really hard with the bow staff if you don't remember that you and Jack are dating." Milton said stepping in front of me. JACK AND I ARE DATING?

"Woah, wait back-up here! Bow-staff? What do you mean I got hit with a bow-staff!?" I exclaimed. They all looked at Jerry whom looked very guilty.

"Well, you see I was uh, was trying to practice some moves when you walked out of the girls dressing room and I swung the bow-staff losing control of it and it hit you in the back of the head knocking you out since Friday." Jerry explained hiding behind Milton. Wait what day is it today?

"And what day is it today!?' I screamed rising out of bed.

"Sunday." Jack answered simply. My eyes widened.

"Is this your idea of a funny trick cuz I'm not laughing." I said seriously. The guys looked at each other weirdly.

"Kim, I know you're blonde but it's not that hard to understand." Jerry said taking a step closer. I raised a brow at him before flipping him. I bent down next to him.

"I know you're an idiot, but it's not that hard to seriously hurt you." I said dangerously sweet.

"Kay then... I'm leaving." Milton said walking out of the room. I sat down on my bed trying to remember the fact Jack and I were dating, but I couldn't seem to. Jack was now sitting on my bed and I looked at him and then down at his wrist. He was wearing the bracelet I made for him when he was going to break the record. The it all came back to me.

**-FlashBack-**

**_"Jack you did it!" I exclaimed after he had just broken the record._**

**_"Yup Jack is back!" He answered excited._**

**_"We missed you." I said while chuckling._**

**_"Uh Jack do you remember, anything I said before you fell and hit your head?" I asked biting my lip. He looked up and shook his head. I let out the breath I was holding in relief._**

**_"But I do remember you giving me this." Jack said pulling the bracelet out from his pocket while smirking. I widened my eyes and looked down at the bracelet._**

**_"Anything you would like to tell me Kimmy." He asked while still smirking._**

**_"I hate you." I said while glaring at him._**

**_"Oh but on the contrary." He said before pulling me into a kiss._**

**-FlashBack Over-**

I smiled brightly before taking Jack's hand. "I remember." I said biting my lip.

* * *

**Yay! It's over! I want cookies! Okay, I'll stop being random now. Alright, well I hope you enjoyed and sorry for making it so long. I really wasn't expecting more than 2,000 words. Actually, as I was writing this my friend was sitting next to me reading it and trying to guess what was going to happen next. Am I the only one who thinks that's awkward? No... okay then. Well, until next time my lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, thank you for the very beautiful reviews on my weirdness. I'm not normal :(. Well anyways, I wouldn't say this is a really good one-shot, but I'm kind of getting through a case of writer's block. I actually had to ask some of my friends for some advice and one of them suggested a talent show. So, this is written between one of my besties and me. I hope you enjoy and btw Jack and Kim don't get together in this one, but there will be some Kick moments. Also, this one may seem really long, but that's just because I put the lyrics of the songs they're singing in here which you can ignore if you want to. Unless you're like me and you actually sing as you're reading the lyrics, but you can ignore them if you want.**

* * *

**Milton's POV**

"Ha! Ha! Kiya! Hiya!" Kim said as she knocked down all ten dummies. All our jaws dropped in awe as she smirked before saying,

"Well, now that I'm done blowing your minds; I'm going to hit the showers. Adios weirdos." She finished before turning around and entering the girls dressing room to take a shower.

"Damn, Kim is really good." Jack said making his way toward the bench.

"Of course you would think so." Jerry said quietly before snickering.

"What do you mean?" Jack said getting up and walking towards Jerry again.

"Well Jackie boy, you have a bad case of what we like to call 'I'm-in-love-with-Kim-itis." Jerry said putting his arm on Jack's shoulder.

"I do not have a case of 'I'm-in-love-with-Kim-itis'." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"Mhm." We all said in disbelief. He raised his hands up in self-defense before exiting the dojo mumbling something about washing his hair. After twenty minutes Eddie and Jerry started arguing about... puberty? Well that's surprising considering that neither of them have hit it yet.

"HEY!" They both screamed. Oops, I think I said that out loud. I just shrugged and they went back to their arguing. Eventually, I had to shoo them out of the dojo because I needed to study. That's when I heard Kim singing rather loudly from the shower.

_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong_  
_To crash the critic saying "is it right or is it wrong?"_  
_If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear_  
_Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here_

_I live for the applause, applause, applause_  
_I live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the applause-plause_  
_Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me_  
_The applause, applause, applause_

_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_  
_Give me that thing that I love (turn the lights on)_  
_Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch (make it real loud)_

Holy Christmas Nuts! She's really good...why did she refuse my offer to sign up for the talent show? I mean, anyone who wins gets a prize money of 1,000 dollars.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

"MILTON YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I screamed walking into the dojo. When Milton saw me he cowered behind Eddie whom was eating a donut. I stormed over to him trying to grasp him, but he bolted out from behind Eddie. When he did I screamed,

"COME BACK HERE YOU WEASEL BRAIN!" While running after him. After five minutes I almost got him, when Jack walked in and put his arms around my waist, picking me up and carrying me over to the bench.

"JACKSON DANIEL BREWER, WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I screamed when he set me down.

"KIMBERLY ANNE CRAWFORD, I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME!" He screamed back. We looked at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Okay, so why are you trying to murder Milton?" He asked sitting down next to me. By now Milton was trying to blend in with the dummies.

"Because that little rat signed me up for the talent show." I said getting up and making my way to the dummies making Milton shriek in fear.

"I didn't know you could sing." Jack said behind me.

"That's because I can't." I said turning around to face him.

"Yes you can! I heard you, while you were in the shower. The guys all left and I stayed to study. You were amazing!" Milton said popping his head out from where he was hiding which was now behind the wall with the trophies. I rolled my eyes before saying,

"Well, what about Eddie? He's doing the talent show too and we're going to be competing against each other for the first part of the competition. I'm not competing against one of my best friends." I said trying to get out of it.

"Already taken care of, I spoke to Eddie and he said he didn't mind competing against you and if you both pass the first part of the competition then he has agreed to do the second part with you." Milton said finally gathering the courage to walk towards me. Jack and Milton looked at me expectantly. I let out a sigh before saying,

"Fine! I'll do it, but you're helping me prepare AND you're helping me with hair, make-up, and out-fits!" I said to Milton before walking out of the dojo.

**-TimeSkip to-day of the Talent Show-**

"Alright Kimberly, let's get to work. First we're going to work on make-up, I'm thinking some dark eye shadow for depth and an over coat of beige eye shadow. Then hair! Hun, I think we're going to have to do some curling. Alright I want you to show me where your wand is and after that we will work on the outfit that says 'I'm sexy, but I'm not a slut'." Milton finished saying before pushing me into my bathroom and commanding me to take a shower. After I did, I put on some pajamas while Milton got the make-up supplies.

"Let's start hun. Don't worry, when I'm done with you you'll attract every guy within a ten-mile radius." Milton said coming back into the room. God, I can't stand when he gets all 'gay designer' on me. It freaks me out. He put some lotion on my face, so that I wouldn't look tired if the make-up smudged. Then he commenced with a light smokey-eye. Afterwards, he curled my eye lashes and applied my favorite M.A.C mascara. Then he applied black eyeliner and rosy blush. Lastly, he applied some cherry red lip stick and over it light pink lip gloss. All of this make-up was just so that I wouldn't look to pale because the stage lights make you look yellow and pale without any make-up. (A/N: This is actually true. At least, for the stage-lights in my school's auditorium. When we do plays, or talent shows, we aren't allowed on stage without at least eye make-up on.)

"OMG, Milton I look amazing!" I said looking into a mirror. He smirked before saying,

"We aren't done here. Now it's time to do your hair. It shouldn't be hard considering your hair is naturally wavy. However, you do get antsy easily." I glared at him for that comment causing for him to raise his hands up in self-defense. He took the towel that was wrapped around my hair off my hair and brushed it out with a paddle brush. Then he quickly/frisky blow dried it just for the sake of having it dried. After my hair was all dry, he lightly curled the bottom of each layer in my hair. After about 30 minutes he was done. Now it was time for clothes. After twenty minutes of trying on random outfits, we finally settled on jean short shorts, and a long-sleeve hot-pink see-through shirt with a black tank top under. Instead of sneakers I wore Daddy's Money high-tops to make me look taller on stage. After approving my last look, I hugged Milton and thanked him for his help. Then I stepped into my Jaguar and drove to school. When I got there I saw that all the guys, including Milton had gotten there before me.

"Hey guys!" All of their jaws dropped, well, except for Milton who was just smirking.

"What it do girl." Jerry said walking over to me. I rolled my eyes and said,

"Jerry, hit on me one more time and I'll break you arms off!" I guess he didn't get that it was me because he just smirked.

"Feisty, I like feisty." He said making me angrier.

"THAT'S IT!" I screamed. When I was about to pounce on him Jack held me back. Why does he keep doing that!?

"Oh it's you Kim... ewwww! I just hit on Kim!" Jerry said in realization causing for all of us to roll our eyes. We all started chatting when Jerry finally piped in.

"Uh Jack, why are you still holding Kim like that?" I looked down at our position, his arms were still wrapped around my waist. We both jumped and blushed scarlet red. Before anyone could get a chance to tease us, Milton suggested that we all take our seats. Sadly enough for me, the guys filled in all the seats so my only solution was to sit on Jack's lap. Oh Lord, please help me! I casually walked over and plopped myself down on Jack's lap.

"Sure, have a seat." He joked making me roll my eyes. When I looked to my left I saw all the guys making kissy faces at us so I glared at them.

**-LineBreak-**

"Thank you Donna for that...interesting performance. Up next is three-time champion Eddie Santiago!" We all cheered loudly as Eddie got up from his seat and made his way onto the stage.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_  
_I gotta tell you a little something about yourself_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

_(Whoa-oh-oh-h-h-h)_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you should be smiling_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue_  
_You're everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true_  
_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)_  
_(Oh whoa-oh-oh)_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_You know you could make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure you_

Eddie finished his song and we all stood up giving him a standing ovation.

"We love you Eddie!" I screamed and all the guys whooped in agreement. Eddie finally got off the stage and we tackled him in bear hugs.

"Well, let's see if the ever so powerful Kim Crawford can top that." Eddie joked. I rolled my eyes, but decided to play along.

"Don't worry, I think she will." He laughed before telling us all to sit down because we looked like weirdos still standing. I plopped myself back on Jack's lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist securing me.

**-LineBreak-**

"Well, tonight has been an amazing night. So many talented kids in Seaford. Too bad the night is almost over." The crowed booed making the speaker laugh.

"Wait, so you guys want more?" He asked and we all screamed.

"You guys want more!?" He asked louder making us cheer louder.

"Well than put your hands together for the very last act of tonight Kimberly Anne Crawford!" He announced making my friends cheer like crazy. I blushed as I made my way onto the stage.

_Our love runs deep like a Chevy_  
_If you fall I'll fall with you baby_  
_Cause that's the way we like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_

_You run around open doors like a gentleman_  
_And tell me, "Girl, every day you're my everything."_  
_Cause that's the way you like to do it_  
_That's the way you like_

_Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine_  
_Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time_  
_Just you and I, just you and I_  
_Whoa, whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

_You're always reading my mind like a letter_  
_When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater_  
_Cause that's the way you like to do it_  
_That's the way we like_

_I'll never ever let the world get the best of you_  
_Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you_  
_Cause that's the way I like to do it_  
_That's the way I like_

_We touch down on the east coast_  
_Dinner on the sky rise,_  
_Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights_  
_You and I, you and I_  
_Whoa whoa_

_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_

_Cause baby I'll bite the bullet_  
_And take the blow for love_  
_Whoa oh oh, our love was made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA,_

_By this point everybody was standing up and clapping to the beat._

_Made in the USA!_  
_No matter how far we go,_  
_I want the whole world to know_  
_I want you bad, and I won't have it any other way_  
_No matter what the people say,_  
_I know that we'll never break_  
_Cause our love was made, made in the USA_  
_Made in the USA, yeah_

_Made in the U.S._  
_Made in the U.S._  
_Made in the U.S.A._

"Wow folks. Wasn't she adorable!?" The speaker said as he made his way back onto the stage. My friends all crushed me in hugs when the speaker asked for silence again. We all sat down (me on Jack's lap) and the lights dimmed.

"And the finalists are...  
Graciella Brewer  
Catherine Lopez  
Kimberly Crawford  
Jasmine D'hoerty  
Brett Olsen  
Randy Browder  
Daniel Treasman  
and of course Eddie Santiago!" The speaker finished causing for the crowd to go wild. Eddie and I congratulated and hugged each other.

"Well if you want to know who takes home the prize. then I guess you guys will just have to come back tomorrow. GOOD NIGHT EVERYBODY!" The speaker said before running off stage. Soon the stage lights shut off and the regular lights turned back on. Well, now it's time to rehearse with Eddie.

* * *

**Well that's it. I might make it a two-shot if you guys want, but whatever it's up to you. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed!**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Well, I guess you guys want me to make it a two-shot so uh here's the second part! Hope you enjoy**_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"No, no, no, no, NO! Eddie, we aren't doing that song!" I argued. We've tried to pick the correct song since yesterday night after the talent show and so far we've argued on everything. He just asked me to do the song Holy Grail by Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake. Don't get me wrong it's an awesome song, but I'm a girl and I honestly don't want to have to learn one of the raps and the only part I know in the song is when they say 'holy grail.'

"Why not? It's an awesome song!" He exclaimed.

"No! I can't learn the rap in two hours!" I countered.

"What are you talking about? The talent show isn't for another five hours!" He yelled.

"Don't forget that I have to take at least two hours to get ready. I'm not a guy you know! I have to take a shower, do my hair, apply make-up, choose my outfit, paint my nails, and then practice the song before I leave!" I yelled back.

"God, you're a terrible partner! I don't even know why I agreed to do the second part of the talent show with you!" He screamed before storming out of my room. I let myself fall on my bed before pushing my pillow onto my face and screaming as loud as I could.

**-LineBreak-**

I'm hungry...you know what I'm going to go get some cookies. I made my way down the stairs when I heard someone moan in delight.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"Oh hey Kim." He asked, pieces of cookies flying out of his mouth.

"I thought you left." I said sheepishly.

"I was going to, but then I saw the cookies and well you know the rest." He answered.

"So you yell at me, and then emptied my fridge and ate my favorite cookies." I said nonchalantly.

"Yea 'bout that... I'm sorry about the yelling at you thing. If you don't want to do Holy Grail then we don't have to do it." He said sitting down on my couch.

"No, I'm sorry. I guess I kinda over-reacted and besides that you did win for the past three years. I should've respected you and your interests in music." I said taking a seat next to him.

"Well than why don't we combine our interests. We could try again." He asked hopefully. I smiled,

"That's an awesome idea...After you Sir Edward." I said in a British accent.

**-LineBreak-**

Eddie walked out of the door leaving for me to get ready for the best performance of all time. Since Milton had a date with Julie he couldn't help me today. I quickly stepped into the shower and washed my hair. I then wrapped my hair in a towel and wrapped a larger towel over my body. I then put some coconut cream lotion on my face and grabbed my eye shadow palette. Today I decided to go with something that would make me look more awake. I applied some concealer to the bridge of my nose and a bit around my nose. I then applied some extremely light bronzer on my legs so that my face wouldn't look darker then my legs. Then I applied a bronze-like eye shadow that was a little bit darker than my complexion on my eye-lid and patted it down with a blending brush. Afterwards, I applied a light color to the outside of my eyelid that's called the eye drop side. When I was done with my eyeshadow, I curled my eye lashes and applied a dark-thick mascara from Covergirl. Then curled my bottom lashes and did the same. When I was done with my eye make-up, I applied the same blush as yesterday and the same lip stick as yesterday. _**(A/N: Here's the link, just in case: /pin/28147566392877768/)**_. Now it's time for my outfit. After rummaging through my closet for 30 minutes, I finally settled on a strapless sweet-heart dress that fell just above my knees. From the top to the waist it was a cream color. From the waist down it was a salmon-pink. The dress complemented my curves, but at the same time made me look casual. _**(A/N: Here is the link to her shoes: ?BR=f21&Category=shoes&ProductID=2055142314&VariantID=)**_. After finishing my outfit, I unwrapped my hair and briskly blow dried it. Although, instead of lightly curling my hair, I curled my whole hair with a thin wand. After approving my whole look, I stepped into my Jaguar and drove to the talent show.

**-LineBreak-**

This time, I was the second one to arrive at the talent show. When I walked in I saw that Jack was already there waiting for me.

"Hey Jack." I said biting my lip, but he just stood there gawking at me. I smirked and took a step closer.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I whispered before walking away smirking. I guess he snapped out of his phase because he followed me.

"I wasn't gawking, I was just studying your outfit." He said trying to play it off cool.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I said not stopping until I found a seat. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something when Jerry cut him off.

"I love how the first thing I see when I walk in is you and Jack flirting the night away." I rolled my eyes.

"Nice to see you too Jerry." I answered sarcastically. We started chatted for awhile as we waited for the guys to arrive. When they did we all took our seats.

**-LineBreak-**

"That was Graciella Brewer ladies and gentlemen. You know what, she was so good I'm gonna ask you to give her another round of applause." He said and the auditorium was filled with cheers.

"Grace you were awesome!" I said hugging her when she came off the stage.

"Thanks, good luck you two!" She exclaimed to Eddie and I before running off to sit with Jerry a couple rows back.

"Well, if you enjoyed that performance then you'll really love this one. Please give a warm welcome to Kim Crawford and Eddie Santiago!" He said. Eddie and I rose from our seats and walked onto the stage, the crowd cheering like crazy.

Kim: Italic  
Eddie: Bold  
Together: Underlined

**When I was in the third grade I thought that I was gay,**  
**'Cause I could draw, my uncle was, and I kept my room straight.**  
**I told my mom, tears rushing down my face**  
**She's like "Ed you've loved girls since before pre-k, trippin' "**  
_Yeah, I guess she had a point, didn't she?_  
_Bunch of stereotypes all in my head._  
_I remember doing the math like, "Yeah, I'm good at little league"_  
_A preconceived idea of what it all meant_  
_For those that liked the same sex_  
_Had the characteristics_  
_The right wing conservatives think it's a decision_  
_And you can be cured with some treatment and religion_  
_Man-made rewiring of a predisposition_  
**Playing God, aw nah here we go**  
**America the brave still fears what we don't know**  
**And God loves all his children, is somehow forgotten**  
**But we paraphrase a book written thirty-five-hundred years ago**  
**I don't know**

_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_

**If I was gay, I would think hip-hop hates me  
Have you read the YouTube comments lately?  
"Man, that's gay" gets dropped on the daily  
We become so numb to what we're saying  
**_A culture founded from oppression_  
_Yet we don't have acceptance for 'em_  
_Call each other faggots behind the keys of a message board_  
_A word rooted in hate, yet our genre still ignores it_  
_Gay is synonymous with the lesser_  
_It's the same hate that's caused wars from religion_  
_Gender to skin color, the complexion of your pigment_  
_The same fight that led people to walk outs and sit ins_  
_It's human rights for everybody, there is no difference!_  
_Live on and be yourself**  
**_**When I was at church they taught me something else**  
**If you preach hate at the service those words aren't anointed**  
**That holy water that you soak in has been poisoned**  
**When everyone else is more comfortable remaining voiceless**  
**Rather than fighting for humans that have had their rights stolen**  
**I might not be the same, but that's not important**  
**No freedom till we're equal, **

Damn right I support it

_And I can't change_

_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_My love_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_

**We press play, don't press pause**  
**Progress, march on**  
**With the veil over our eyes**  
**We turn our back on the cause**  
**Till the day that my uncles can be united by law**  
_When kids are walking 'round the hallway plagued by pain in their heart_  
_A world so hateful some would rather die than be who they are_  
_And a certificate on paper isn't gonna solve it all_  
_But it's a damn good place to start_  
**No law is gonna change us**  
**We have to change us**  
**Whatever God you believe in**  
**We come from the same one**  
_Strip away the fear_  
_Underneath it's all the same love_  
_About time that we raised up... sex_

_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
_And I can't change_  
_Even if I tried_  
_Even if I wanted to_  
My love  
My love  
My love  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_  
_She keeps me warm_

_Love is patient_  
Love is kind  
_Love is patient_  
Love is kind  
_(not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is patient**  
_(not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is kind**  
_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is patient**  
_(not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is kind**  
_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is patient**  
_(not crying on Sundays)_  
**Love is kind**  
_(I'm not crying on Sundays)_  
Love is patient  
Love is kind

The crowd immediately went wild. They even gave us a standing ovation. You could see Jack and Milton holding up a sign that says 'WASABI 4EVER'. The announcer made his way back onto the stage as Eddie and I made our way towards our friends.

"Well, I think I have MAJOR competition!" Grace exclaimed hugging both of us.

"You did great babe!" Kelsey said wrapping her arms around Eddie's neck. I smiled, they're so cute.

"Yo, you were totally swag up there guys." Jerry said giving Eddie a fist bump and me a high-five.

"Actually, I'm surprised Kim was able to get ready without me." Milton said, his arm wrapped around Julie's waist. I glared at him, but he only rolled his eyes.

"Actually, Kim did a better job today than you did yesterday. Jack was all over her yo!" Jerry exclaimed causing for both of us to blush.

"I was not all over her." Jack said trying to convince us._  
_

"Are you kidding me? Jack when you saw her you could bearily speak." Grace said while laughing. Jack glared at her.

"It's okay Jack. You have to admit sometime that I turn you on." I said while smirking.

"Says the one who was gawking at me two days ago when I walked out of the dressing room with no shirt on." He countered a smirk dancing across his lips as well.

"If you two are done being intimate, we should sit down and wait for the winner to be announced." Eddie said causing for me to turn scarlet red and then glare at him.

"No! Eddie! If you wouldn't have stopped them, they would've kissed!" Grace explained annoyed.

"No we wouldn't have!" Jack and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"Aw, they even say things at the same time!" Julie exclaimed beaming at us.

"Alright! Before I murder you all and tell the police it was an accident; why don't we sit down?" I said before anyone else could get a chance to tease us. Jack sat down while Grace and Julie exchanged looks.

"Good idea." They said at the same time before pushing onto Jack's lap. Not again! I blushed before saying,

"Sorry." When I tried to get back up Jack pulled me back down.

"No, stay with Jack." He whispered in my ear making me blush, the girls 'aw', and the guys scrunch their noses in disgust.

"Alright everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting, but it was a tough decision. Before I announce the winner, I wanna say that all the kids that were up here tonight are seriously talented! Whatever happens tonight, I want you all to know that you were amazing!" The announcer said while running back onto the stage.

"And the winner is... GRACIELLA BREWER!"He exclaimed. Grace's face brightened up and Julie, Kelsey, and I screamed in excitement. You know, like one of those girly screams.

"You did it! You won!" Kelsey said pushing Grace on the stage.

"Her stunning performance Really Don't Care by Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd helped her take home the prize." The announcer said as he handed Grace her trophy and the check.

"Thank you so much!" Grace said before hugging the announcer dude and running back to us.

"You won!" I exclaimed before tackling her in a hug.

"Thanks, I'm sorry that-" I cut her off.

"Don't you dare apologize for winning." She smiled before giving me one last hug. That's when the rest of the gang congratulated. After congratulating his sister, Jack walked over to me.

"Sorry you didn't win." He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Na, I'm glad Grace won. She was amazing." I said looking back at her.

"Of course, she got it from her awesome older brother." Jack said cockily making me roll my eyes.

"And you wonder why I say I don't have a crush on you." I joked.

"Whatever. You know The guys look pretty busy, you wanna go eat at Phil's?" He asked. I bit my lip and looked down trying to hide my blush.

"Sure." I said and Jack smiled.

"Shall we go now?" He asked in a British accent.

"We shall." I said also in a British accent.

"Oh and Kim." He said as I stepped out of the auditorium.

"Yeah?" I said looking back at him.

"I saw you blushing." He said while smirking. I glared at him before stepping into his car.

* * *

_**Well, hope you enjoyed! I tried my best to put in many Kick moments and at the same time give somebody else the spotlight. It would've been so predictable if Kim and Eddie won. Also, I made Eddie and Kim sing together cuz I never really give Eddie the spotlight so I tried this for a change. Hope you liked it!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**OH SNAP! Did you guys see the new Twisted? I can't wait for season 2 to start! And how about Pretty Little Liars!? I feel terrible for Rico though! He's so cute and adorable! I just want to jump through the television and hug him and say "It'll be okay. It'll all be okay." Okay, I'm done being over-dramatic. By the way, this isn't really like the typical one-shots I write. I'm just trying out some new material, but I'm not sure if I love it. Now read!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

The gang and I are now walking to my house to study. I walked in only to find my mom making-out with her new boyfriend. I rolled my eyes as the gang gave me sympathetic looks.

"Oh hey Jack." Her boyfriend said as they pulled away.

"Excuse me, but my friends and I will be upstairs." I said pushing past him as the gang followed me.

"Oh well I can see one of your friends is a girl." My mom said while smirking.

"Yes mom, a guy and a girl can be just friends." I said a bit annoyed. Everybody does this to us!

"It's okay Jack. Uh nice to meet you Ms. Brewer." Kim said blushing. My mom nodded and went into the kitchen as we all went upstairs.

**-LineBreak-**

"Wait what?" I asked Milton confused.

"You're hopeless. Kim why don't you help him with his math?" Milton whined.

"Because I don't want to." Kim answered not taking her eyes off of the television. Her and Milton finished homework an hour ago and Eddie and Jerry left to Falafel Phils. I only have math left to finish, but I'm just having a hard time with this weeks lesson.

"Well, I'm going home. Kim, don't make bad decisions unless you're on the pill." Milton said making Kim glare at him. Milton ran out before Kim could do anything.

"I'm going downstairs to get something to drink." Kim said getting off my bed. I nodded my head as she walked out of my room.

**Kim's POV**

I was pouring myself some lemonade when I felt someone's presence behind me.

"Hello beautiful." The male voice said behind me. That isn't Jack so who is it? I turned around and was met by Ms. Brewer's boyfriend.

"Hello sir. I was just getting something to drink." I said respectfully.

"No problem. So are you and Jack a couple?" He asked. He stared me down and it was kind of creepy.

"No, we're just really good friends." I said blushing.

"Good." He said before slamming his lips onto mine. I pushed him off and slapped him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? I thought you loved Ms. Brewer you disgusting little creep!" I whispered/yelled. I didn't want Jack to hear this.

"Please, Jack's mom is like 47 years old and I'm 25 how can you possibly think I actually love her." He sneered.

"I'm only sixteen and you're twenty-five how can YOU actually think I'd kiss you." I scoffed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He then smirked and next thing I knew he pushed me onto the couch and started kissing me harshly. He tried getting my shirt off, but I did what any other girl would do in this situation. I kicked him in the balls and screamed,

"Get fuck off me!" He doubled over in pain as I took my glass and smashed it on his head.

**Jack's POV**

I heard Kim scream 'Get the fuck off me' and then I heard some glass fall. I jolted up and ran downstairs. I went into the living room, which is only like ten paces away from the kitchen. I saw Kim with her hand over her mouth, John (my mom's boyfriend) knocked out and glass all over him.

"Kim what happened?" I said running up to her.

"Nothing it's just uh... I gotta go see you at school Jack." Kim said flustered before taking her bag and running out. At the exact moment my mom walked in and let out a yelp making John get up.

"What happened babe!?" She asked.

"That Kim girl. I came down to say hi to her and she just threw her glass at me." John lied. My mom gasped.

"Tell her the truth you dick. You tried to get into Kim's pants and she defended herself." I yelled. My mom looked at me and John glared at me.

"Jack how dare you!? Apologize to John right now." She scolded.

"I'm not apologizing to this pervert. He can go to hell, this wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't date every guy that buys you a drink at the bar." I shouted back leaving her surprised as hell. I then grabbed my jacket and ran out of the house to go look for Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I bolted out of Jack's house and ran for the park. I still can't process what just happened. It's not everyday I almost get raped by my best friend's soon-to-be step father. I sat on the bench and let the tears fall. They rolled slowly down my cheek, but I wasn't bawling. It was almost as if I wasn't crying. I didn't feel anything, I just cried. I guess I kind of forgot how it feels like considering I haven't let myself cry since I was five years old. I continued to let the tears fall until I saw Jack run up to me.

"Jack, hey." I said standing up and quickly wiping the tears away.

"Kim, you were crying." He said trying to get a better look at me.

"No uh I was just kinda tired and I yawned that's all." I answered.

"Kim you don't have to be so strong. You know you can cry in front of me right?" He asked. I nodded my head. Ha! Yeah right! No one and I mean no one will ever see my cry. Besides, it's not like I was bawling... I was just crying that's all.

"Yea, well I gotta go home now." I said grabbing my bag. Jack put his hand on my shoulder telling me to wait and I jumped back.

"Kim... are you afraid of me?" He asked. When Jack held his hand out, the memory of John pushing me onto the couch flashed through my mind. I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"No of course not. It was just a reflex that's all." I said.

"Kim, I'd never touch you in any disrespectful way. You know that right?" He said taking a step closer, making me take a step back.

"Yea of course I do. I'm fine Jack. See you tomorrow." I said trying to get away from him.

"Don't you want me to walk you home?" He asked. I shook my head and he shrugged.

"Okay well I'm just going to hang out here. See you tomorrow." He said. I guess him and his mom got into a fight because it's raining right now, and I doubt he's out here by choice. I nodded and walked away pretty fast considering it's been raining pretty hard this morning and I don't want to be caught up in another storm.

**-LineBreak-**

I woke up the next morning still flustered by what happened yesterday. I came home and made my dad sleep with me because I was scared. I haven't done that since I was like four. I stepped over my dad whom was sleeping on the floor and walked into my bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on some grey sweat pants on with a black tank top. After yesterday, I really don't want to expose myself as much. I grabbed my backpack, took an apple, and headed out to school.

**Jack's POV**

I had the worst night. My mom wouldn't let me back into the house so I had to sneak in through my window just to get ready. I managed to take a shower and then pack some of my things. After that I slipped out and went to Jerry's house where I am now staying until his mom can get my mom to let me back in. Worst of all, it's fifth period and I haven't seen Kim at all today.

"Sup Jack." Eddie said walking towards me followed by Milton and Jerry.

"Sup guys. Have you seen Kim around?" I asked.

"Yea, she was in my second period math class when she asked to go to the nurse's office. She said her head hurt." Eddie answered.

"Shit, c'mon guys." I said motioning them to follow me.

**-LineBreak-**

**Kim's POV**

I guess walking home in the rain wasn't my best idea because after everything, I have 102 degrees of fever a I'm pretty sure I'm about to throw-up... And there goes the throw-up, when did I have corn dogs?

"MOM!" I yelled. No response, that's weird.

"MOOOOMMMMM!" I yelled louder.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Sheesh Kim you're going to pop my ear drums!" Someone said walking into my room. But it wasn't my mom, it was Jack with the guys trailing behind him.

"Jack, how did you get in here?" I asked confused, and bit worried that he told the guys about what happened yesterday.

"Your dad let us in and your mom went to work. Your dad is about to leave." He answered. I rolled my eyes, of course they are.

"Well, what do you want!?" I asked.

"Relax muscle mama, we just wanted to see if you were okay." Jerry answered cautiously.

"I'm fine." I said while shrugging. Then I let out a giant sneeze into the tissue next to me.

"Okay, so I'm not fine. But, I'll get better." I answered while shrugging.

"Jack told us what happened yesterday after I left. Are you okay?' Milton asked stepping out from behind Eddie. Oh man, I wish I could have a piece of the cupcake he's eating.

"Yea I'm fine." I answered trying to convince them. Actually, I'm getting pretty good at lying. I looked at them and they all gave me a 'yeah right' look.

"Seriously guys, I'm 100% fine! You know, besides me being sick and all. Which reminds me... Eddie can you please get me some water?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"It's cuz I'm black. You racist white people I swear. Why can't Jerry get it for you? He's the hispanic one!" Eddie complained.

"Because if you don't get me water, I'll be very sad." I said pouting. Eddie rolled his eyes, but walked out of my room to get my water. Man, I really wanted that cupcake.

"Kim, we're really sorry about what happened and that we weren't there to help defend you." Jerry said sitting on the edge of my bed. Does he not understand I don't want to talk about it!? Oh who am I kidding, Jerry doesn't understand anything!

"I'm fine!" I yelled.

"No, you're not! You can talk to us, we're your best friends. Besides, I don't have a life so I kinda have to be nosy in order to add drama into my life." Milton said. I looked at him weirdly.

"Milton, sometimes I could swear that you're gay." I said. He glared at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Our point is, that we feel terrible, you're like a sister to us. Well, to all of us except for Jack; he's just straight up in love with you." Jerry piped in. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in love with her!" Jack yelled frustrated. Wait, what's wrong with liking me? Am I not likable?

"Gee, thanks that makes me feel awesome!" I said, sarcasm dripping in my tone.

"No I didn't-" Jack started to say before I cut him off.

"Forget it. Besides, feeling sorry doesn't change the fact that it happened." I said laying down on my side. It all got quiet for a minute so I assume they left... WHAT THE FUCK! Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack just jumped on me.

"Guys what the hell! You all weigh like 500 pounds get off of me." I yelled. They all laughed, but got off me. By now they were all laughing like crazy as I just glared at them. After like two seconds, I bursted out laughing myself. I can't them serious for the life of me.

"You see we got you laughing." Milton said calming down.

"Wait... EDDIE WHERE'S MY WATER!" I yelled. This man-slut was supposed to bring me water a long time ago!

"I got to lazy, so I decided to eat your cookies." He answered while shrugging.

"I swear if I weren't sick, I'd rip your legs off then stick it what is SUPPOSABLY your dick." I threatened.

"I'm telling you, it's cuz I'm black." He answered throwing his hands up in the air. We rolled our eyes at him and then sat in comfortable silence.

"Well, I'm gonna leave before Jack and Kim start making out." Jerry said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Huh?" I asked confused. That's when I noticed, the guys are all standing up and Jack is sitting fairly close to me. Damn you Jerry! You can count on him to make things awkward.

"I love how he made this mad awkward." Eddie said sarcastically before getting up and leaving.

"Actually no, he's right. I don't wanna be here when Jack and Kim start making out." Milton said before getting up and leaving.

"I should've called the girls." I said shaking my head.

" Well glad we were helpful." Jack answered sarcastically. Sarcasm has been thrown around a lot today hasn't it?

"You know that's not what I mean... I'm bored!" I exclaimed.

"What do you expect me to do? Call some stripers." He answered yet again sarcastically.

"You best watch yourself, I'm dead ready to throw you out the window." I threatened.

"And you claim you're not violent. How about we play twenty-one questions?" He offered.

"Uh okay? But don't we know practically everything about each other?" I asked shifting myself to face him.

"Kim, I know you like me, but there is no need to stalk me." He teased.

"I will throw you out the window!" I re-threatened.

"Alright you first." He said while rolling his eyes.

**-LineBreak-**

We've been playing 21 questions for fifteen minutes. I'm pretty sure we passed 21 a long time ago.

"What was your first kiss like?" He asked me.

"You sound like Grace after drinking to many shots at the bar." I answered.

"Just answer me." He retorted.

"I've never had it." I answered while shrugging... after so many guys, I've never kissed them. Why haven't I kissed any of them? This is one of those moments when you wonder if you were high.

"Oh uh... next question." Jack said interrupting my thoughts.

"What's the craziest thing you've ever done?" I asked.

"Becoming friends with you." Jack answered without hesitation.

"Rude much?" I scoffed.

"Kim, you're without a doubt the most out-going person in the world." He pointed out.

"Fair enough. Alright you go." I answered while shrugging.

"What are your turn-ons?" He asked.

"Uh, he has to be athletic, sweet, someone I can trust, likes me for my personality and not just my looks, and obviously he has to be cute." I said the last phrase all girly.

"Alright, my turn uh blondes or brunettes?" I asked him.

"Blondes." He answered absentminded.

"And you claim you're not in love with me." I said while smirking.

"How did I know you were gonna say that?" He asked.

"Like I said, we know everything about each other... well, I actually didn't know you preferred blondes." I answered.

"Whatever. Alright my turn. Uh, if you had to date one of us who would it be?" He asked while smirking.

"I'm about to turtle slap you." I scoffed.

"Just answer. I won't make fun." He answered.

"You." I answered while shrugging.

"Really why?" He asked a bit surprised.

"I would kill Jerry after the first ten seconds of our relationship, I still think Milton is gay, and I'm pissed at Eddie for not bringing me my water. That and non of them are my type." I answered. I swear if he keeps staring at me like that I will malest him.

"Okay... can I ask you another question?" He asked.

"You already did." I answered.

"Haha very funny. What would you say if I asked you out?" He asked. A smile formed on my lips.

"I'd say yes." I said before biting my bottom lip.

"Glad to hear it, cuz I was thinking about asking you to the Spring Dance." He answered. If the girls were here I'd probably be jumping up and down. Where's Julie and Grace when I need them. Why doesn't Kelsey ever answer her phone!? I love how I'm asking myself the most random questions.

"Well I'd love to go with you." He smiled and opened his mouth to say something when we heard the locks click signaling that my parents were home. I glanced at the clock... 10:38! If they find Jack in my room, they'll make me take a pregnancy test to make sure I'm virgin.

"Shit Jack, you gotta go!" I whispered/yelled. He jolted up and went straight for my window and opened it.

"Kim! We're home!" My dad yelled. I didn't answer because I was to busy trying to see if Jack made it down without falling. Luckily he did; when I closed the window my parents walked in.

"Kim, what are you doing out of bed!?' My mom asked worried. She took my arm and carefully lead me to my bed.

"Get some sleep." My dad said before they both walked out. Just as I was drifting off to sleep my phone buzzed. It was a text from Jack.

_Sweet dreams beautiful._

I blushed and turned my phone off before going to sleep thinking about... that damn cupcake!


	17. Chapter 17

I'm glad you guys liked my last one-shot. I was going to make it a two-shot, but I didn't exactly know what I would make happen so I didn't. Anyways, I've never really done a one-shot like this so I really hope that you guys like it.

* * *

_Sexywhiteblonde has logged in_

_Loco-Latino has logged in_

_Datcrazybrewerchick has logged in_

_Bestblackbelt has logged in_

_thesupahplaya has logged in_

_SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ has logged in_

Sexywhiteblonde: Sup crazy people that I call my friends

Loco-Latino: Hola weird blonde whom I am scared of

SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ: Guys, I thought we were here to help each other with homework. Not to talk nonsense.

Datcrazybrewerchick: Milton, it's the weekend! Besides, what's up with your username?

SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ: My username speaks the truth... I'M SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU!

Bestblackbelt:... I hate to say it, but he's right.

Sexywhiteblonde: I love how all of you except for Jerry ignored my greeting -_-

thesupahplaya: You best relax! Thats how I know you r on your period!

Sexywhiteblonde: Eddie, Imma go to your house and malest you!

Loco-Latino: Aii, you both gotta fix your bra strap and control your titty attack!

Bestblackbelt: Jerry, you're an idiot.

Loco-Latino: I love how Jack is the first one to defend Kim... Note my sarcasm

Datcrazybrewerchick: Ikr! Jack, I love you... BUT YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HOOK UP WITH MY BEST FRIEND!

Bestblackbelt: You guys are such neck heads! **(A/N: 'Neck heads' or saying 'the neck is critical' is just something we say at my school. It means that something is unfair.)**

Sexywhiteblonde: I agree with Jack.

Bestblackbelt: What happens if I do wanna hook up with Kim ;)

Sexywhiteblonde: -_- pervert!

Bestblackbelt: I'm not perverted... I'm just attracted to you ;)

Datcrazybrewerchick: OH SNAP! It's getting real.

Loco-Latino: Wait, I'm confused.

SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ: You're always confused...

Datcrazybrewerchick: Jerry, sweetie, why don't you go outside and I'll take you out for some ice cream.

Loco-Latino: YAYYYYYY ICE CREAM!

Datcrazybrewerchick: I wasn't actually talking about ice cream ;)

Sexywhiteblonde: BE SAFE!

Loco-Latino: No promises

_Datcrazybrewerchick has logged out_

_Loco-Latino has logged out_

Bestblackbelt: I swear if Grace turns out pregnant at sixteen Imma rape Jerry

thesupahplaya: U BEST RELAX! AND CONTROL UR GAYNESS

Sexywhiteblonde: Jack's gay :(... :P

SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ: KIM UR A GUY!?

Sexywhiteblonde: WHAT!?

SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ: Jack's supposedly gay and he's in love with you so that means u must be a guy.

Sexywhiteblonde: U best watch urself imma go to ur house and beat you with ur calculator.

_SMARTERTHANALLYOUSUCKERZ has logged out_

Sexywhiteblonde: *smirks in victory*

Bestblackbelt: The only thing I'm focusing on is Kim's sad face when she thought I was gay *smirks*

thesupahplaya: OH SNAP SHE GOT CAUGHT!

Sexywhiteblonde: STFU!

thesupahplaya: there was no need for that kind of language :(

Bestblackbelt: Don't dodge the statement Kim. Don't worry, I would be sad if I found out u were les ;)

Sexywhiteblonde: Jack, that's obvious... you only stare at my ass all day *smirks in victory*

Bestblackbelt: I can't help it ;)

thesupahplaya: NOOOOO! NO MORE INTIMATE FLIRTING!

Sexywhiteblonde: Tell that to ur horny ass friend!

Bestblackbelt: I WAS JUST KIDDING SHEESH! U MAKE A COUPLE JOKES AND ALL OF THE SUDDEN UR THE HORNY ONE!

Sexywhiteblonde: -_-

thesupahplaya: OH SNAP! ITS GETTING REAL!

Sexywhiteblonde: Glad to noe I'm the booty call

Bestblackbelt: I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!

thesupahplaya: shes about to go all medieval on ur ass!

Bestblackbelt: -_- not helping

Sexywhiteblonde: :'(

Bestblackbelt: Kim, I'm sorry :(

Sexywhiteblonde: :'( :'( :'(

Bestblackbelt: IM REALLY SORRY!

Sexywhiteblonde: No u aren't :'(

Bestblackbelt: Yes I am, I would do anything to prove it.

Sexywhiteblonde: Really?

Bestblackbelt: Yes, really

Sexywhiteblonde: Okay, then answer this question truthfully... Do you like me as more than a friend?

thesupahplaya: and that's my cue to go... DUECES!

_thesupahplaya has logged out_

Bestblackbelt: Ummmmmm

Sexywhiteblonde: JUST ANSWER!

Bestblackbelt: Yes

Sexywhiteblonde: Good... looks like Grace was right... You are a sucker for the cry face :P

Bestblackbelt: 0.0

Sexywhiteblonde: Since you like me, would you like to go to the Girls ask Guys Fall Dance.

Bestblackbelt: 0.0

Sexywhiteblonde: -_- a simple no wouldve been fine

Bestblackbelt: NO! I just can't believe you tricked me :/

Sexywhiteblonde: Lml, well I had to get u to tell the truth somehow. So how about it?

Bestblackbelt: Sure :) :*

Sexywhiteblonde: Great :* :$

Bestblackbelt: BYE!

Sexywhiteblonde: BYE!

* * *

TADA! I know it was short, but the next one will be longer I promise. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Alright so school is starting up next week. Due to that, I'm going to be updating all week. I want to try to get a lot of one-shots up before schol starts because I'm going to be really busy with tests! Alright, hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I am currently sitting in detention with the whole gang... I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I MAY JUST DIE IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

"Kim relax! We've only been here for five minutes!" Milton yelled. Oh, so that break down wasn't in my head? Well, that's embarrassing.

"I'm sorry! I've never had detention before and frankly I'm not enjoying my first time!" I scoffed.

"Relax mamacita. I practically live here, trust me it's not as bad as it seems." Jerry said putting his legs on my table. I gave him a look and pushed his feet off.

"Hoe, you're feet smell worse than Grace's vagina when she gets her period!" I sneered. Grace glared at me and stuck out the middle finger.

"Kim, don't start with me!" She warned and I rolled my eyes.

"So... how DID you get in detention?" Milton asked leaning forward.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"KIM I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AGREED TO GO ON A DATE WITH BRODY!" Jack yelled running after me in the hall way.

"GOD, SO WHAT IF I DID! THAT ISN'T YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!" I said stopping and turning around to face him.

"Actually it is my problem." He said lowering his voice.

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?" I asked refusing to lower mine.

"I'm your best friend, I'm trying to protect you!" He said raising his voice, but not yelling at me.

"I don't need protection!" I said lowering my voice a bit because I remembered that we are supposed to be in math class right now.

"Kim, I'm tired of this! You over-react about everything!" He countered.

"THEN I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE BEST FRIENDS!" I yelled back.

"God, because I actually care about you!" He countered. *Insert evil smirk here.*

"DO YOU WANNA KISS ME AS MUCH AS I WANNA KISS YOU!?" I blurted out.

"ABSOLUTELY!?" He yelled back. Before I knew it we were in a make-out session when Prinicpal Davis walked by ... HOLY SHIT!

**-CRAZY ASS FLASHBACK IS NOW OVER-**

"We got detention for 'making babies' in the hall way." Jack finished. I looked over to see Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Kelsey with the mouths wide open. It was like they were in a shock state. Where's Grace? I turned around only to see Jerry and Grace making out... WAIT WHAT!?

"Jerry, hands off my baby sister... NOW!" Jack said in a not-so-friendly tone.

"Ugh Jack!" Grace whined. I got up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Care to explain Gracie-bell?" I taunted making her glare daggers at me.

"I swear, one more comment like that and I'll rape you!" She threatened.

"That's okay, you'll have a birth control handy considering you're used to those satisfactory nights." I said innocently.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled before sprinting towards me.

"SHIT!" I screamed before taking off. Pretty soon, she was chasing me around the classroom. When in bloody hell did she get so fast?

**Grace's POV**

"GET BACK HERE YOU WHORE!" I yelled jumping over a table trying to cut her off, but to no avail. She jumped over another table and threw a... is this a pencil or a thermometer? Who the hell has a thermometer in class!? Wait, we're in the science classroom. Where's the detention teacher!? I got snapped out of my thoughts when I was pulled back onto someone's lap... Jerry's lap.

"I don't know whether to thank you or to beat Grace with a history text book for trying to murder me!" Kim said sitting down next to Jack.

"Well, are you gonna tell us how ya know... THAT happened?" Julie asked.

-ANOTHER CRAZY ASS FLASHBACK-

I walked into the dojo and saw Jack and Kim flirting, Milton and Julie studying, Eddie feeding Kelsey grapes, and Jerry trying to perfect a bo-staff routine.

"Alright guys, time to spar. Milton and Eddie, Kelsey and Kim, Grace and Jerry, and Jack will verse whoever wins between Milton and Eddie." Rudy said before sitting down on the bench. We each went; Milton won between Eddie and him, Kelsey won between Kim and her which I'm pretty sure she just let her win.

**-FlashBack Interrupted-**

"Kim didn't let me win!" Kelsey exclaimed offended. Kim bit her lip in guilt and turned to face Kelsey.

"Actually I kinda did. Sorry, but I didn't want to hurt you." Kim said sympathetically. Kelsey glared at her before pushing her off of her chair.

"WOAH!" Kim said as she landed on the floor with a big THUMP

"Like that hurt you?" Kelsey said while smirking.

"CAN I PLEASE FINISH MY STORY!?" I yelled annoyed. They all nodded and I continued.

**-Resume FlashBack-**

Jack won between him and Milton. Sadly, when it was our turn to spar... practice was over. When everyone left we decided to stay and spar anyways, just to see who would win.

"Ready to lose?" I asked as I took my stance.

"Lose what?" Jerry asked confused. I rolled my eyes, but took this as an opportunity. I grabbed his arm flipped him, but he flipped himself... WAIT WHAT!? I guess I wasn't paying attention because next thing I knew, I was on the floor and he was standing over me. I kicked his knee causing for him to fall and I pinned him. MAMA'S GOT GAME! Here we go again! My thoughts were interrupted when Jerry flipped us over and was now hovering over me, but in a push-up position. We didn't say anything for a while until I found myself leaning in or up I guess you could say. Of course Jerry didn't get the message that I wanted him to kiss me, so I did what any girl would do when they get frustrated. I flipped us over and kissed him.

**-FlashBack Over-**

I finished my story only to find the girls looking at me in shock. Then they all started squealing and jumping up and down like five-year olds.

"Is he a good kisser?" Kim asked all girly like.

"Was he your first?' Kelsey asked a little to excited if you ask me.

"Would you let him take you to third base?" Julie asked biting her lip in excitement! Then they all started asking random questions at the same time.

"GIRLS!" Jerry yelled a bit annoyed.

"I'm right her ya know." He said making them all stop, pout and then return to their seats. We spent the rest of detention asking Kim questions about her kiss with Jack and then they teased me afterwards. After we all got out of detention we all went to Falafel Phils, but somehow Kim and Jack ended up having a heated make-out session in the dojo and Jerry and I... actually I think you get it.


End file.
